


Machine

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is like one hundred percent lost for Baekhyun for all the fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, dance instructor Baekhyun, smut scenes because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Chanyeol was tall and uncoordinated, reason why he decided to accept his friend suggestion to attend some dance classes.And who knew that his dance instructor was at the same time the prettiest human being but the biggest asshole too?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write a summary for saving my life, really.  
> Written in the past like the previous ones and not betaed only checked for mistakes and other typos.  
> It's always part of the same cycle from before, but as all the other fics, completely unrelated.  
> Please enjoy!

Chanyeol has always been a bit awkward about his stature.

Somehow, he was convinced that it made him unable to be a _normal human_ , as per his saying, making his best friends Sehun and Kyungsoo laugh.

Not that Kyungsoo could actually understand his point, seeing that he was way shorter than Chanyeol.

But he wasn’t so taller than Sehun, which was instead a well-known model and excellent dancer.

“I don’t even know how you do it” he commented one day, making Sehun frown.

“Do _what_?” the younger replied perplexed and Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“Being a well-known dancer despite your height. And over all not tripping on your own legs while you model” he added making Sehun’s frown grow deeper.

“I just don’t go around forgetting how long my limbs are? And I always try to remind myself of how much space I occupy?” he replied making Chanyeol sigh for the hundredth time that day.

“If only there was a solution…” he said frowning too.

Sehun pondered shortly before replying.

“Why don’t you join our dance classes? Maybe they will give you some more equilibrium and space perception? And also rhythm, which is never too much for someone working in the music sector” he suggested and Chanyeol stared at him like he said something unbelievable, like pigs flying.

“I would be no more than a penguin, _Sehunnie_ ” he complained but Sehun shook his head.

“Come on, Yeol. It won’t be so bad… there are also other people coming who are not pro at all” he explained and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

Sehun’s idea wasn’t so bad per se, but only imagining himself dancing… Chanyeol didn’t like it at all.

“And it would be hip pop, nothing classical like waltz or polka” he added immediately, making Chanyeol smile softly.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, after all, even though his sense of space wasn’t exactly the best.

But if he wanted to change something, he had to act.

He gulped down the beer he was drinking and nodded.

“I’ll join you. Just tell me when and where” he concluded.

Chanyeol was quite affirmed in musical sector.

He was a producer and wrote also his own songs singing them or making other sing what he wrote.

He also owned his own etiquette, the Park Entertainment Ltd., which was, for a person not even in his thirties, a big deal.

Chanyeol always tried to give off a sense of self-confidence and assurance but in reality, as per Sehun’s words, he was only a big idiot too scared of people to actually show his true self.

He was friends with Sehun from ages, they were neighbors in their childhood and started living together during college.

They still shared an apartment in the center but Sehun, being busy with his appointment, almost never was there.

Also for this reason, Chanyeol decided to accept Sehun’s proposal and attend his dance classes, even though he wasn’t so convinced anymore in front of the dance studio.

He sighed deeply, feeling someone equally frustrated behind him.

He turned around seeing a man, shorter than him, black styled hair and skin so fair it seemed to be made of moonlight.

The man didn’t acknowledge Chanyeol and just passed beside him, entering the building.

His figure stepping inside was slender and Chanyeol was awestruck.

He never saw someone so perfect as that man.

Chanyeol entered the building too, meeting Sehun who was waiting for him.

“Yeol, finally. I thought that you decided not to come” he said, exchanging his usual _punch-on-the-shoulder_ greeting.

Chanyeol nodded, searching around the hall with his eyes, trying to find the man who entered just before him.

“Sure. And did someone came here before me, just like a second ago?” he asked to Sehun who frowned shortly.

“Yes, even though I didn’t see it clearly cause I was looking at my phone. Maybe it’s a new student too?” he asked back, staring at Chanyeol attentively.

There was a small silence before Sehun spoke again.

“It’s not like you to take interest in people, Yeol. What’s happened?” he asked but Chanyeol just shake his head, asking Sehun to show him around.

Sehun nodded, still a bit perplexed, and showed him where the classrooms were, the locker rooms and how to register for the classes.

“Why are you so perplexed about us attending different classes? It’s not like I could let you enroll in advanced classes when you still need to learn the basis?” Sehun asked to a deeply frowning Chanyeol.

He hoped to be in his same class so that at least he had someone to speak with during pauses or could do all the social activities he didn’t like.

“Only for the first time, I’ll come with you since my class start later, okay?” he declared making his way a classroom on the ground floor.

“It’s Yixing’s class, and usually he’s quite good with newcomers. So there won’t be any problem, okay?” he added and Chanyeol nodded trying his best to reassure himself too. 

In the classroom, a wide room with cream colored wall and mirrored walls, a few number of people was gathering.

They were chatting together and Chanyeol was a bit relaxed when he saw a known face.

“Minseok- _hyung_!” he called waving toward the man who opened up in a bright smile.

“ _Yeollie_!” he shouted back, giving him a high five.

Chanyeol knew Kim Minseok from around five years since he worked as personal trainer of some idols, especially groups, and he was pretty strict with his firm diet and exercise routines.

Despite being short and cute, Minseok was strong and physically prepared.

Chanyeol never imagined finding him there.

“I’m here with my friend Jondae. He wanted to start dancing too and I’m super sure Yixing’s classes are what he needs” Minseok explained waving toward his friend.

He was around the same height of Minseok, maybe a bit taller, and more masculine.

Brown hair and green eyes, he was attentive and smiling.

“Nice to meet you” he greeted and Chanyeol greeted back, receiving a back slap from Sehun.

“See? It’s not so difficult” he started but Chanyeol sent him a death glare.

He wanted to reply too but, in that moment, the same man that he saw entering the building before him, entered the room, changed in sweatpants and hoodie who made him look younger than Chanyeol himself, a black towel and a water bottle in hands.

He shortly cleared his throat, speaking up.

“Okay guys, welcome to Yixing’s basic classroom. Unfortunately, Xing is not here for a couple of months because he had some urgent matters to settle at home, in China, so I’ll be his stand-in” he started, leaning in to put in front of the mirror both the towel and the bottle.

“My name is Byun Baekhyun, if that’s enough let’s get started” he added shortly gaze drifting between the participants.

Chanyeol was totally awestruck as before, even though Baekhyun seemed to be different from when he saw him entering the building.

The black hoodie made his carnation feel even lighter.

Minseok sighed beside him, catching his attention.

“I didn’t know Baek started teaching again… he could have told me?” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to ask him any further but Baekhyun started explaining some fundamentals of dancing.

Chanyeol was totally caught by the shorter man voice and his fluid movements when he showed how to execute some basic things.

“Is everything clear?” he asked and Chanyeol didn’t realize that his stare was fixed on him until Baekhyun perched up an eyebrow, meeting his stare.

“Take a pic. It lasts longer” he whispered clearly enough for Chanyeol to hear.

He blushed immediately and he wanted to excuse himself or something along the way, but Baekhyun huffed softly.

“What’s your name?” he asked him and Chanyeol barely found his voice back, still so enthralled by the man in front of him.

“Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol” he replied, voice a bit more than a whisper.

“Well, _Park_ , clearly you’re not used to _this kind of things_ but if you enrolled in this classroom just to watch me shake my ass around you could do it for free on YouTube. So, hope you have some other reasons to be here” he added making Chanyeol blushing even more.

“It’s not like that, Mr. Byun. It was just…” he started but Baekhyun waved it off with his hands.

“Don’t get me wrong, Park. For me there’s no problem. It’s not my money you are wasting” he concluded, restarting his explanation.

Chanyeol was both offended and pleased that there actually was someone who had still character in that world.

Even though, he didn’t like so much the idea that he was spoken at in that tone.

Beside that, the lesson went through relatively straight and Chanyeol even realized that maybe he wasn’t so uncapable of dancing and that there were people way more unstable than him.

At the end of the lesson, Baekhyun dismissed them and Chanyeol was already leaving the room when Minseok called him.

“Come with me” he said catching his elbow and almost dragging him until where Baekhyun was drinking from his bottle, sweat droplets slowly trickling down his neck, disappearing inside the hoodie.

“Baek” Minseok called him and Baekhyun put up a small smile at the nickname that disappeared immediately when he saw that Chanyeol was with him.

What in the world did Chanyeol to be displeased by him so quickly?

“ _Hyung_ , it’s been a while. How are you doing?” he asked impersonally and Minseok nodded shortly, smiling at him brightly.

“I didn’t know you started again teaching” he objected and something, just for a second, passed in Baekhyun’s eyes before he could just shake his head.

“Xing asked me a favor. It will be only for few months” he replied shortly, making Minseok frown.

“Has something happened?” he asked but Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, nothing, _hyung_. You don’t need to worry” he said, forcing again a smile that made Chanyeol’s skin crawl.

He was so fake that Chanyeol couldn’t stand it.

He didn’t know why but, even though he considered Baekhyun physically pleasant, he felt also like he was… fake, almost void.

Chanyeol pressed his lips together in a thin line, hoping that Minseok would let him go as soon as possible, but the older didn’t seem to have any intentions to.

“And you know, it’s first time for Chanyeol coming here” he continued and Chanyeol’s attention was immediately on what they were talking about.

Baekhyun’s stare moved from Minseok to Chanyeol and Chanyeol could clearly say that what he saw inside them was disgust.

He didn’t know what he did to deserve all of that hate for someone he just met for the first time, but the feeling was pretty much the same from his part too.

“I could tell it from how out of place he seems” Baekhyun commented, smirking and, _oh_ , Chanyeol thought he was so beautiful like that.

But this time he wouldn’t stay put and silent.

“I could say the same since you seem as out of place as me, even though you should be teaching here” Chanyeol rebutted making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider for an instant.

“Oh, so you have a voice, Park. I thought that you didn’t speak at all if not through other people” he commented and Chanyeol shook his head.

He wanted to comment any further, but Sehun came near them high fiving Baekhyun that saw him arriving.

“Hey Baek, nice lesson. When you came back from your teaching-free world?” he asked and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Could you just keep it quiet, _Hunnie_? I already have Park here messing around” he replied shrugging his shoulders and making Sehun laugh.

“You know that it’s first lesson ever? He wasn’t so bad after all” he started and Minseok nodded, making him flush a bit, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to agree with them.

“Sure, compared to a trunk he wasn’t so bad” he said shrugging again his shoulders and Chanyeol huffed shortly, maybe more loudly than he actually wanted to.

Baekhyun smiled again at him, still with that fake smile that Chanyeol hated already even though he saw it only two times.

“I’ve never seen anyone so rigid as you are, Park. And I’ve been teaching for … _years_?” he added and Chanyeol gripped harder on his towel and really if it wasn’t for Minseok intervention, he would have replied to Baekhyun really bad.

“Come on, guys, let’s try to make it easier for anybody, okay?” he said and Baekhyun nodded shortly, picking up his phone which started ringing from his sweatpants.

“Where are you? Outside already?” he asked at his interlocutor and after hearing the reply he nodded shortly.

“You want me to prepare you something? I’ve some eggs, onions and maybe _daikon_ in the fridge” he started but probably the other person interrupted him making him frown.

“Okay, I’ll see you in few minutes” he concluded hanging up the call.

“ _Hyung_ , _Hunnie_ , it was a pleasure seeing you again. Will you be here also on Friday? I can use both of your previous experience in dancing to help me checking at these chicks” Baekhyun said gesturing toward Chanyeol.

Minseok laughed shortly.

“I’ll be here but I think that Sehun…” he started but Sehun spoke up for himself.

“I’ll be here too. Helping you out will be a pleasure” he said, making Chanyeol frown deeper.

Didn’t Sehun say that he would participate only for the first time?

Why was he changing idea suddenly?

“Seeing you three on Friday, then. If you don’t want to run away before it, Park” he concluded smirking again and leaving the room.

Chanyeol stared at the door until he was sure that Baekhyun was out before staring at Sehun perplexed.

“Didn’t you say that you would come only at the first lesson?” he asked and Sehun laughed soundly.

“Sure, but things went unexpectedly interesting. And I won’t lose Baek playing around with you for all the money in the world” Sehun replied smiling toward his friend, who frowned even deeper than before.

“How do you even know someone so… sassy? He’s a dick” he commented, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Sehun went immediately serious, shifting his stare on Minseok.

“It was a while since last time I saw him but wasn’t he gloomier than usual?” he asked to Minseok who shook his head briefly.

“After what happened, I think I would get gloomier too, but I thought that everything was settle already?” he replied shrugging his shoulders and Sehun frowned slightly.

He hummed in thought before adding something again.

“Jongin maybe knows something?” he asked and Minseok nodded shortly.

Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“Jongin like in Jongin, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend?” he asked astonished and Minseok nodded as if it wasn’t an important detail or just common knowledge.

“Or we can ask Jondae but usually he’s quite reserved on the things Baek tell him, when he actually decides to tell him something” Minseok added and Chanyeol was getting more and more perplexed any passing second.

He wanted to ask and understand what was going on, but Minseok called Jondae who was speaking with some other girls who were with them at the lesson.

He greeted them and immediately moved closer to where Chanyeol and the other were standing.

“Is there any problem?” he asked and Minseok asked him if he knew anything about Baekhyun’s situation.

The frown was immediate and Jondae pressed his lips together.

“I don’t know anything, and you should ask him if you want to know something” he replied stiffly being it crystal clear that he knew something but didn’t want to spill it.

Minseok tried to persuade him with different kind of threats or promises but without any result.

Jondae was unmovable in his choice.

“Baek had a lot of _things_ going on in his life recently. There are only two options for you right now: ask directly to him and hoping he won’t be pissed off by you sticking your nose where you shouldn’t, or just leave him alone. I’d suggest the second” he ended up saying, moving toward the locker rooms and leaving the three alone.

Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“What even happened to Byun to be so serious?” he managed to ask and Sehun sighed too.

“Things are pretty rough when you try your best but both past and mistakes from your own family come haunting you. I can’t go too specific with the details because it’s too personal, but don’t be too hard with Baek, Yeol. He’s not a dick, he just had to build a very thick wall to prevent other to hurt him more than they already have” he explained and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

It didn’t explain exactly why Baekhyun had to behave like that.

But what would Chanyeol know about it?

He was relatively lucky for all his life.

Since he was younger, he always had a family which was supportive of him both in his career choices and sentimental ones. They supported him even when he came out and said that he was invested more in boys than girls.

Or when he decided to go living alone with Sehun.

Or when he opened his own etiquette despite being so young.

And life has always been kind to him too.

Giving him chances that weren’t granted to anybody and making him able to do what he really wanted to.

But being somehow different from this didn’t give Baekhyun the right to behave like an asshole, or at least this was Chanyeol’s thought.

Even if, he had to admit, that he was curious to know what there was really behind the wall Sehun mentioned.

It was exactly for that reason that he went also to every other lesson after that moment.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun simply couldn’t stand each other and both had to do their best in order to not rise up a fuss every time their stares met.

They seemed to have what Sehun defined as _character incompatibility_ but in Chanyeol’s opinion was just Baekhyun being an ass.

Baekhyun’s jokes and sassy replies became known to every single participant of the dance lessons even though they were directed only to Chanyeol.

With the other people Baekhyun was cold, but not the hateful cold he was with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol couldn’t quite pinpoint why Baekhyun hated him, but the other’s behavior made him reply as he usually wouldn’t.

Chanyeol had a lot of work incoming in those weeks so he couldn’t properly check the videos Baekhyun’s was talking about the first time they met.

And when he did it, almost a whole month was already passed since the first lesson.

Baekhyun didn’t have an account on his own, but he participated in a lot of Zhang Yixing’s video.

Yixing was a Chinese man, tall, slender, dark hair and eyes, who had dimples on his cheeks when he smiled too widely.

He was also an amazing guitarist, sometimes he played piano and he sang too.

Obviously letting alone the fact that he was a god-like dancer.

Baekhyun appeared mainly in the dancing video, especially some duet choreographies who took Chanyeol’s breath away.

Those two were so sensual dancing together that Chanyeol almost got hot and bothered about them in a few videos.

The synchronicity that there were between those two was something that Chanyeol didn’t even imagine he could have with someone.

Baekhyun wasn’t always so thin as he seemed to be during the lessons Chanyeol took.

He also appeared in other videos, playing the piano or singing along with Yixing in an amazing velvety voice.

Chanyeol couldn’t get how the person he was seeing smiling and joking around with Yixing in those videos was the same that managed only sassy retorts and fake smiles during the dance classes.

Especially for the way Baekhyun laugh was bubbly.

It was like he was showing his true colors, revealing something so appealing that Chanyeol couldn’t stop watching them.

He was interested in the man more and more, especially regarding the reason why he suddenly stopped being the self Chanyeol was admiring in those videos.

Looking further in, he found also that Baekhyun danced with Sehun too.

And if the level of understanding that there was between Baekhyun and Yixing was amazing, the one he had with Sehun seemed to be close to the divine.

The video was describable in two words: _amazing_ , because the technicities were a lot and the choreography spectacular, and _hot_ because how could one even be legal in dancing so close and breathing so much of another person?

He ran to Sehun the very same moment he was able to process the video in his mind, asking for explanation.

Sehun was laying on his bed, browsing through the page of a fashion magazine and erupted in a soundly laughter when he realized what Chanyeol was talking about.

“It was a masterpiece that video, Yeol. It granted us a lot of views and made Xing’s account notable in the world of the dancing accounts. I think it’s the only reason why Baek accepted to film it” he commented, wiping off some tears.

“But what in the world is even this… _thing_ between you too?” Chanyeol asked making Sehun laugh once again.

“Yeol, relax. We were just dancing, following the rhythm and letting us go to the beat?” he said shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

He wasn’t so sure it was only that.

Because heavens know what would happens if Chanyeol danced that same way with Baekhyun.

He felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks and shook away immediately the thought.

“I mean, are you sure you’re not in love with…” he started and Sehun looked at him perplexed before snickering shortly.

“What in the world is passing in your mind, Yeol? Baek is just a machine when it’s up to work being it dancing or singing. He can be very hard-working, sometimes way too much” he commented and Chanyeol sat down near Sehun’s bed.

“So he’s working in the industry too?” he asked again and Sehun shook his head.

“Baek is a waiter at a café not so far from the dance studio. And in the evening he work in a pub in Gangnam area” he said and Chanyeol was perplexed.

He seemed to be pretty talented in his opinion.

Some agencies he worked with produced idols far less talented than Baekhyun.

So, why he didn’t try following the idol path?

“Why are you so interested in Baek, Yeol? Is there something you are not telling me?” Sehun asked him suddenly and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’m just curious because you and Minseok- _hyung_ seemed to be so worried about him” he said and Sehun sighed deeply, passing his hand through his hair.

“Baek had some _problems_ in his life. And the only thing we don’t want is to see him once again like that” he replied shortly and when Chanyeol tried to enquire any further, Sehun shook his head too.

“Jondae is right. It’s better not to ask him and you should do the same” he ended up saying but Chanyeol couldn’t just let it alone.

He wanted to know more about Baekhyun, especially after he knew that he was a kind and amicable person before being his dick self.

What in the world happened to him?

That night, few week later, he went to the dance studio a bit earlier than Sehun and when he reached the classroom, he noticed that Baekhyun was already there, trying some choreography on his own.

The hoodie left place to a white t-shirt that, thanks to him being all sweaty, stuck to his body, revealing sometimes small part of abs or back.

Chanyeol was definitely enthralled by the vision of Baekhyun so focused and unguarded.

He moved at the music beats like his body was made exactly for that reason and for nothing else.

Everything was going perfectly and smoothly, but at a certain point Baekhyun huffed, stopping at mid-step and shaking his head.

“It won’t work like this” he said, voice deep, before he leant in to retrieve his bottle of water and stopped the music.

Chanyeol thought that maybe that was the right moment to enter, but Baekhyun’s phone rang.

In an instant Chanyeol saw Baekhyun’s expression drifting for tired but relaxed, to stiff and angry.

“What do you want?” he spat out, picking up the call.

Chanyeol hadn’t even the courage to breath.

It wasn’t him to eavesdrop conversation, but he was so curious he couldn’t go away either.

And it was the first time that he heard Baekhyun with a tone icier than the one he usually used toward Chanyeol.

“I think I was clear enough when I told that you didn’t have to contact me anymore. I’ve already settle everything you asked me, and you know that just a single more thing and I would report you. So, what the hell do you want?” he asked again, trying to contain his voice.

He waited for his interlocutor’s reply and then smirked in that way that Chanyeol hated.

“You can’t harm me anymore, _honey_. It was so long ago that it would take you years before you could do something that can actually hurt me somehow. Don’t need to fret like the miserable man you are. Enjoy your evening, asshole” he said hanging up the phone and _literally_ throwing it to the other end of the room, making Chanyeol flinch.

He sighed deeply, passing his hand through his hair and Chanyeol was sure he saw him trembling slightly.

Baekhyun picked up the towel and put it on his neck before sighing again and picking up also the phone, checking for damages.

He exhaled when he realized that nothing was broken.

He tapped on his phone as if he wanted to call or send a message to someone but then changed his idea, putting it back in his sweatpants and sighing again.

It was in that moment that Chanyeol decided that it was a good time to enter the room.

For some reasons Baekhyun seemed to hate Chanyeol, but at least the man wouldn’t be alone with his anger.

“Evening” he said entering the room and Baekhyun flinched slightly at his voice, immediately turning to him and putting on his hoodie.

“You’re early, Park. So willing to demonstrate me your abilities this time too?” he asked, smirking but Chanyeol managed only a small smile back, this time.

It wasn’t a particularly great day at work.

Everything went wrong or even opposite of how it should have gone.

His financial accounting chief called him to resign from his work and Chanyeol had to give the man a rise to making him stay.

He was dead tired and maybe it wasn’t the right night to take in Baekhyun’s sassiness.

“I don’t have any high expectation on me, if that helps you sleeping at night” he replied shortly, shaking his head and putting his towel and bottle down in the corner of the room.

Baekhyun shot him a perplexed stare, a small change in his usually fierce stand.

“Come on, Park. You’re telling me that you don’t want to be next Korea number one dancer or something like that?” he asked and Chanyeol let out a short and bitter laughter.

“You kidding me? It’s just because Sehun said that it would help me coming to term with how tall I am” he replied again, shaking his head and realizing too late that he exposed himself too much to Baekhyun’s asshole self.

He waited for a smartass reply, something so sharp it could probably physically hurt him, but nothing came.

“What’s the problem with you being tall?” Baekhyun asked and there was maybe curiosity in his stare more than scorn.

Chanyeol was so perplexed that the reply left his lips without even realize it.

“I’ve zero perception of the space around me and I end up hurting me or breaking things” he said and Baekhyun stared at him flatly, registering the reply, before exploding in a bubbly laughter like the ones Chanyeol saw in some videos.

The only difference was that real life laughing Baekhyun was something Chanyeol wasn’t ready for.

He felt the blush creeping up his cheeks and a strange squeeze at his heart.

He was completely sold.

“Oh god, Park. Tell me you’re joking because the only idea of you enrolling to dance classes for _this_ reason is way too much” he said between the laughter, hands pressing on his sides and leaning forward trying to contain himself for laughing even more.

Chanyeol blushed again softly before shaking his head and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider and he laughed harder until he almost was out of breath.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just that you came in your first time with this fierce stand like being already a pro at everything and now I know that it’s just for _this reason_ that you are attending” he continued and Chanyeol sighed deeply.

“If it makes you feel better, that’s fine. It’s not like I have any reason to hide it” he said shortly forcing a smile.

Maybe the smartass reply wasn’t ready at first, but Baekhyun seemed to be on his way to change his idea.

And Chanyeol didn’t want to know or to listen to whatever Baekhyun was thinking about him and the reason he enrolled.

But Baekhyun returned suddenly serious and shook his head.

“No, really. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed that just because you are Park, _that_ Park, then you are a jerk” he said and now it was Chanyeol turn to be perplexed.

“ _That_ Park?” he echoed and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him.

Chanyeol considered himself successful but definitely not famous.

He had some social network popularity and his company was going well, but he wouldn’t say that he was famous.

“Yeah. You own Park Entertainment Ltd., right?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded in consent, making Baekhyun shaking his head.

“I supposed some things that maybe I shouldn’t have, but this doesn’t mean I like you more, now. I can’t stand you or your clique, so don’t get the wrong idea” he concluded, tone returning icy cold and stare hardening.

He wanted to ask Baekhyun why he hated him so much and if him or the society he owned ever made something bad to him or to some members of his family, but people started to arrive, including Sehun.

“You managed not to punch each other? I’m proud of both of you” he said snickering shortly and Baekhyun huffed shortly.

“I wouldn’t want to punch him even in ages. What about his insurance? I don’t want to have any more debts to repay” he commented before going to retrieve his bottle, leaving Chanyeol and Sehun alone.

Chanyeol heard well enough what Baekhyun said and he wanted to ask Sehun more about it, but the younger scolded him with his stare.

He didn’t even have to say anything.

Chanyeol already understood.

Even if he wanted to know more.

And if not from Baekhyun directly, then from Sehun or Minseok.

It took almost another week before Chanyeol could have a moment with Minseok and actually ask him something more about Baekhyun.

They were drinking in a pub after the dance lesson of that night.

Chanyeol was a bit down because Baekhyun treated him particularly rougher that evening, remarking every single thing he did or he didn’t, touching him suddenly when the man expected it less and making him flinch.

It was like Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was somehow attracted to him physically and teased him endlessly about this, shortly touching him, fingers brushing his neck, along his shoulder blades or arm, making him goosebumps, with excuses like fixing his posture or showing him better how to execute some moves.

Chanyeol was sitting at the bar with Minseok and an already way too drunk Jondae.

“I really wonder what made Byun being a dick like he is” he wondered emptying his glass and Jondae hiccupped, coughing shortly.

“With a shit family like his, there’s no wonder” he said and Minseok patted him on the shoulder but Jondae shook his hand away.

“With all the debts he had to pay, he could probably be richer than me, you and _Channie_ altogether” he added and Minseok almost choke on his whiskey.

“What are you even talking about? You’re drunk…” Minseok added, trying to regain his composure but Jondae laughed, suddenly not so drunken as Chanyeol could think.

“Baek paid so much money to cover his father and uncle’s mistakes and his mother never said a single thing about it” he started and Minseok wanted to stop him, but Jondae continued talking.

“He dropped off University, took almost three different jobs together and gave up on his dream. I think that he can afford to be a dick” he spat out and Chanyeol arched his eyebrows, perplexed.

“And why didn’t he just tell them to fuck off?” he asked, maybe too directly but Jondae laughed.

“Because he’s too good. And because he loves his grandmother who was the only person who could actually afford to pay the debts if nobody else did it” he replied frankly and Minseok shook his head.

He wanted to stop Jondae but he shook his head.

“’Seok, it’s not like he doesn’t have to know. Baek won’t ever know about this and even if he knows what would he do? I’m his only friend, beside Sehun, he needs me” he replied stiffly and Minseok sighed, leaving him speak freely.

“ _Channie_ , Baek doesn’t specifically hate you, you know? He’s just pissed off by people who have success thanks to money or luck in their life. And you are like the emblem of everything he came to disdain in these years” he explained and Chanyeol was perplexed, once again.

“It’s not like he had to pay his debts because…” he started but Jondae shook his head.

“His father was just a success salesman as you are. And he became successful on the back of other people, robbing whatever he could. And when he went bankrupt, all the debts came to him, giving him no other choices that repay them” he explained and Chanyeol wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“How is it even possible that a person like that call himself _father_?” he asked and Jondae laughed soundly.

“Ask it to Baekhyun and he would slap you without even thinking twice” he replied making Chanyeol sigh.

He was already considering all that story and thinking that maybe after all Baekhyun didn’t have all the wrongs in being like he was, but Jondae sighed too, starting to speak again.

“And if it wasn’t already too much, he’s so unlucky with every single love he had in his life. I think he’s convinced that love doesn’t exist. He’s one of the reason why sometimes it seems like he doesn’t have any feeling beside his sassiness” he almost whispered and Chanyeol shook his head, ordering another glass of beer.

“What do you mean?” he asked and Jondae sighed shortly, leaning his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

“He had only unfortunate love stories. Abusive or cheating partners. Nothing too dangerous, luckily, but just because Baek is a black belt in _hapkido_ and he manages to defend himself pretty well” he explained and Chanyeol shook his head.

“How can he even…?” he started asking and Jondae laughed bitterly.

“How? He just wants to feel loved, Chanyeol. Because nobody ever loved him in his whole life. And even if now he says that he can do without, in the past searched for it so desperately, trying to find someone who loved him even a little. It was so sad to see… Sehun couldn’t take it anymore at a certain point. They argued and Baekhyun even slapped him, if I’m not wrong, and Sehun never flinched he just said that he loved Baekhyun more than Baekhyun himself, that he wasn’t loving himself and the most important person in Baekhyun’s life should be himself and not anybody else” he said starting a ranting more than an actual explanation.

Chanyeol felt so sad about that.

The idea that Baekhyun was so alone in all of his life that he had first to love anybody that showed the smallest interest in him and then built a wall to let everyone out, living alone with all his problems and anxieties made Chanyeol hurt deeply.

And he really wanted to hug him tight and tell him that everything would be fine.

That videos that he saw on YouTube suddenly changed meaning, being something that Chanyeol wanted to bring back, making Baekhyun smile and laugh the same way he did in those videos, showing his true self, singing like his life depended on it, like there wasn’t anything more important than that.

Jondae sighed again.

“And if you didn’t understand it, I’m telling you because _maybe_ you can see beyond his confidence and sassiness. Because you can go further than his façade and his being this perfect machine, composed and always confident. I don’t know why, but I feel like you can do it, that you can break through and seeing how much he’s hurting under the surface” he explained and Chanyeol hold his breath for a second, not sure if actually Jondae spoke those words or not.

Minseok sighed too, nodding shortly.

“I didn’t want Dae to speak about all of this, but I totally agree with him. Somehow, even if it cannot seem, Baek took a liking into you. And if we manage to get you two out together, I know that Baek will eventually open up to you” Minseok added, softly smiling to Chanyeol.

“And what if he doesn’t want? I mean, you saw it too, no? He hates me” Chanyeol mumbled, even though the curiosity of knowing Baekhyun was greater than the fear of him being angry with Chanyeol.

“Oh, we won’t give him any chance. It’s not like he could not want” Minseok replied smirking mischievously.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in thought but whatever he thought to do, it would be fine for Chanyeol if it meant having a choice to break Baekhyun’s shell.

Jondae nodded shortly.

“It will be great, Chanyeol. Prepare your best outfit and your best playboy attitude” he added and Chanyeol nodded too, a bit worried.

It didn’t take longer for that encounter mentioned by Minseok and Jondae to happen.

It was a Saturday night and Chanyeol was almost in his pajama when his phone rang and Minseok’s number compared on the screen.

“Minseok- _hyung_? Everything’s fine?” he asked picking up his phone but on the other end of the line there were a whole set of noises before Minseok could reply, almost shouting.

“Prepare your best self, _Yeollie_. Sehun is coming to pick you up” he said and Chanyeol almost dropped his phone, running to dress himself.

He took ten minutes to pick up what he wanted to wear and two seconds of Sehun being in the house to completely discard everything in favor of something chose personally from Sehun.

“Dress, we are already late. Baek almost ended up his shift” he said and Chanyeol obeyed, putting on what Sehun gave him.

It was black shirt and black leather trousers, with a long ash grey coat.

Sehun shook his head when he saw that Chanyeol buttoned up until the last button of his shirt.

“Yeol, come on… How long was it since last time you went out?” he asked, nearing him to unbutton the first two buttons and messing his hair a bit.

“Minseok told me about their plan to meet you up with Baek and I’m… perplexed. But if this mean that Baek will distract himself a bit, I’m more than fine with it” he said shortly and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I just want him to be himself again” Chanyeol whispered making Sehun smile fondly.

“I want him back too” he said before patting him on the shoulder and exiting the apartment.

The ride to whichever place they were going was not so long, but Chanyeol started to feel a bit worried while he was following every direction from Sehun.

What if he wasn’t able to enter in some of harmony with Baekhyun?

What if Baekhyun didn’t want him to enter?

He sighed and Sehun patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Yeol. Baek needs someone to finally make him realize that there’s something beside what knew for all his life, and I believe that one is you” he said and Chanyeol smiled softly.

He wanted to be friend with Baekhyun.

He wanted to be someone he could rely on.

Just that and no more.

When they arrived at the bar where the others were gathered, Minseok was already waiting for them outside.

“ _Sehunnie_ , Yeol! I thought you were lost on your way!” he exclaimed and Sehun laughed shortly.

“Yeol was wearing something awful. I couldn’t let him exit like that” he commented and Minseok shook his head.

“I thought I told you to dress up” he added, patting his shoulder.

“Come on, the other are waiting inside. Baek is particularly tense tonight, it seems that something happened at his work” he said, gesturing the entrance and suddenly Chanyeol didn’t feel like enter anymore.

Maybe after all, it wasn’t the best idea and Baekhyun didn’t want him around.

But Sehun was already pushing his back inside the club.

“Everything will be fine, Yeol” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

And in his head, he tried not to think at anything else.

Inside the club there was this loud upbeat and the lights were blue and green.

It was first time there for Chanyeol and it was a while since he went outside clubbing.

And he didn’t take him long to spot Baekhyun.

He was literally showing off on the dancefloor, dancing around with his perfect sense of rhythm.

He was wearing a white button-up, with his sleeves rolled up until his elbows, and tight black jeans.

His hair was styled as usual, but he wore eyeliner, making him look younger and _hot_.

Minseok asked Jondae what happened and when he replied that Baekhyun almost emptied four bottle of beer plus various shots alone, Minseok sighed, watching toward Chanyeol.

“Do you mind? Before he gets in some troubles?” he asked and Chanyeol shook his head, taking off his jacket and giving it to Sehun.

He stepped on the dancefloor and it felt almost magical as his stare met with Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider and then he smirked, nearing him.

“Park, what bring you here?” he asked and his voice felt like honey, his cologne different from usual and being strangely flowery and sweet.

His cold attitude left place to something more sensual and appealing.

“Sehun invited me here and I wasn’t busy tonight…” he started but Baekhyun got even near, fingers brushing Chanyeol’s shoulder and sliding down to his torso and resting on his waist.

“Don’t speak. Dance with me” he whispered, leaning closer to Chanyeol’s ear and he just nodded, complying almost immediately.

“So willing, do you like me so much?” Baekhyun asked him starting to move again at the rhythm and Chanyeol just went with it, shaking shortly his head.

He wanted to say that no, he didn’t like Baekhyun.

Not in that sense of the word.

But Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“I know how you look at me during the dance classes, no need to hide. Do you want to touch me? Feel free, tonight I’m in the right mood” he added and Chanyeol shook his head.

“You’re drunk, you’re not serious about this” Chanyeol replied immediately, making Baekhyun laugh.

His laughter was so free and cute that made Chanyeol’s heart flutter.

“I think I’m capable to know if I want to have sex with you or not” he added, smirking and moving his hand to caress the back of Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol had to use all of his self-control to not just nod and let Baekhyun do whatever he wanted to.

“The Byun I know would never admit openly that he wants to get laid with me” Chanyeol noted but Baekhyun huffed shortly.

“You’re no fun, Park. Today I received so many positive comments about my look, why would I stay here with you when…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head the same moment Baekhyun tried to distance himself from him, stumbling a little.

“Come on, you’re not even able to walk by yourself. I’ll accompany you home” he concluded taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and going toward where he left his jacket and Sehun, who was perplexed in seeing him coming back with a not so willing Baekhyun.

“I can still…” he said but Sehun stared at him coldly.

“Yeol will bring you home. Don’t forget to drink water” he said and Baekhyun pouted like a five years kid.

“Yes, _mom_ ” Baekhyun replied while Chanyeol put on his jacket and retrieved the details of Baekhyun’s address from Sehun.

“I hate it when you’re like this, Baek. Usually you’re so dedicated and attentive. What happened today at work? It’s not like you to drink this much” Sehun commented but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Who gives a fuck? That place can burn down in every moment” he commented and Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“Let’s go” ended up saying, taking once again Baekhyun’s hand.

Outside the bar it was slightly colder and Baekhyun shivered a bit, so Chanyeol gave him his coat.

“Take it, I don’t need it right now” he added when Baekhyun insisted that he didn’t want to put on something that smelled like Chanyeol.

“Oh sure, so you wanted to have sex with me but you’re not fine in putting up something that _smells_ like me?” he asked opening the passenger’s door and gesturing Baekhyun to enter.

He obeyed in silence and only when Chanyeol sat too, pulling his safety belt, he commented shortly.

“That are too different things” he whispered and Chanyeol chuckled, starting the engine and inserting Baekhyun’s address in his phone for the indications.

“And I can tell you where I live. You didn’t need to ask _Hunnie_ nor to use your phone for it” he commented again and Chanyeol nodded.

“It was just for being double sure. No need to fret about it. Do you want to navigate me until your house?” he asked, switching off Maps on his phone and staring at Baekhyun who nodded briefly.

The ride was mostly silent if not for Baekhyun’s small indications.

And when Baekhyun said that they were in the place, Chanyeol asked him twice if he was sure.

The complex was, in a word, poor. 

Gray to the grounds, few windows, no elevator and no more than six floors.

Baekhyun got off from the car and Chanyeol immediately followed him, sustaining him for his arm.

“You can’t go upstairs like this, alone. Which is your floor?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun huffed.

“Fifth” he replied shortly and it seemed that the only idea of making five flights of stairs didn’t enthusiasm him in the least.

Chanyeol helped him getting to the correct floor and then correct apartment.

“Where are your keys?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun started patting himself but it was clear that he didn’t have them on him.

Chanyeol sighed in frustration.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked and Baekhyun smiled bitterly.

“I think they’re in my coat, at the pub” he replied almost in a whisper and Chanyeol couldn’t believe it.

He quickly considered which were the best options.

Returning to the pub it would be probably the worst idea.

Everyone went already home and he would have to retrieve the keys from Jondae? Or maybe Minseok?

Chanyeol shook his head.

“Okay, then. Come home with me” he said and Baekhyun’s eyes went larger before he could start shaking his head.

“Oh no, Park. Absolutely no” he started saying but Chanyeol was already dragging him down to the stairs again.

“Oh absolutely yes, Byun. I don’t know what about you, but I want to sleep at least eight hours tonight and I won’t leave you here alone standing in the cold knowing that you don’t have your keys. And I won’t ring every of our common friends asking who of them has your coat, it’s almost two am” he replied not giving Baekhyun any time to reply and almost forcing him once again in his car.

This time the drive home was completely silent, Baekhyun pouting in his passenger seat and him focused on the street.

Despite all the pouting thing, Baekhyun whistle when he saw the building where him and Sehun shared their apartment.

“Come on, this way” he said taking for the third time in that evening Baekhyun’s hand.

He didn’t say anything and just followed him until the elevator and then at the eleventh floor where Chanyeol’s apartment was.

He unlocked the door and unsurprisingly found all the lights off.

Sehun didn’t come home yet or he wasn’t planning to at all.

“Please make yourself at home” he said tipping off his shoes and lighting up the hallway and the living room.

He went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water and gave it to Baekhyun, who gladly accepted it, drinking almost a half in one go.

“Do you want a change of clothes? It would be uncomfortable to sleep like that” Chanyeol added, moving toward his bedroom and feeling Baekhyun following him

“You don’t need to, you know?” he said shortly but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s fine. I don’t see why I shouldn’t do it either” he commented back, opening his wardrobe and looking for something that would fit Baekhyun smaller figure.

He found some shorts, that weren’t so _short_ on Baekhyun, and an old _Ironman_ t-shirt.

“I thought of you like a Captain America fan” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol laugh.

“Go change, Byun. I’m sleepy and you need some rest too” he concluded, showing him where the bathroom was.

After not more than ten minutes, Baekhyun came back and, _oh_ , he was so cute and fluffy.

He lost all his sexiness of before, leaving space to rose cheeks and fluffy hair.

“I can take the couch” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’ll take it. Feel free to use the room as it was yours” he added, not giving him any space to say something back.

“Difficult to do, actually. Your room is big as my apartment itself” he commented, making Chanyeol frown.

“You know what I meant” he concluded and he was almost going to wish him goodnight, when Baekhyun, without any notice, slightly pushed Chanyeol on his own bed, making him sit.

“Oh, I know what you meant, bringing me here. I’m not stupid, Park, and I know that nothing come for free. So, tell me, what do you what in exchange for letting me stay here tonight?” he asked, threading his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, making him shiver.

“Nothing. It’s not for this reason that I brought you home” he replied, eyes fixed on Baekhyun’s face.

He laughed bitterly.

“Sure, because you’re not interested at all in having sex with me, right?” Baekhyun asked him, sitting on his lap and caressing his shoulders.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, before shaking again his head.

“No, Byun. You totally got it wrong” Chanyeol replied shortly.

“Won’t you drop the surname? Let’s make this more intimate, _Chanyeol_ ” he whispered in his ear, smirking as Chanyeol hated so much.

He sighed again.

He really, _really_ , wanted not to think at all and just take him as he was sitting on his laps, but it wasn’t right.

Baekhyun was doing it for some kind of weird sort of compensation or obligation not because he really wanted it.

And Chanyeol wasn’t fine with it.

At all.

He shook his head before catching Baekhyun by surprise and shifting their position, pinning him down to the bed, beneath him.

“I don’t think that’s the case, _Baekhyun_. If you are really _this_ willing, come back when you are sober” he whispered back, lifting up and whishing him goodnight, exiting the room.

When he closed the door after him, he felt his cheeks catching fire.

What the hell was that?

Not only he refused sex with Baekhyun which is something that he couldn’t imagine himself doing.

He also played along with some alluring proposal.

He laid down on the couch groaning in frustration.

Baekhyun really had some strange powers on him.

He made him think, say and act in ways Chanyeol would never thought about.

It didn’t take longer before he could fell asleep, thinking of fluffy hair and sweet cologne.

The morning after, he woke up at regular hour, way too early for him and he noticed that Baekhyun’s shoes was still in the entranceway so he was still asleep.

He sat up, going to the kitchen and started making his own morning coffee and stir-frying some rice and vegetables.

He was humming in his thoughts, re-thinking of the previous night events when a small coughing sound made him turn and met with the fluffiest human being he never saw in all of his life.

If the night before, Baekhyun seemed to be fluffy, in the morning he almost was like a cotton candy.

No hostility, face still rose from the sleep, droopy eyes.

Chanyeol was agape.

“M-Morning” he managed to say and Baekhyun hummed, nodding shortly, and for a moment Chanyeol had the sensation that Baekhyun hadn’t realized yet where he actually was.

Chanyeol had his confirmation when Baekhyun leant in to check in the fridge and suddenly realize that maybe it wasn’t his fridge, and that wasn’t his home and, _oh_ , there was Chanyeol.

“What the hell happened yesterday?” he asked, tone immediately harsh and cold stance coming again on his face, even though it wasn’t scary as usual, since the fluffy hair and so on.

Chanyeol smiled shortly.

“Don’t you want to sit and eat something before everything else? Here, drink a bit” he said strangely calmly, giving Baekhyun a bottle of water.

Baekhyun took it warily and drunk a bit from it.

He didn’t move nor sit near the table.

“Would you care to explain?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded, dividing the rice in two portions and giving Baekhyun his half.

“You drank yesterday. Like, _a lot_. Sehun asked me to bring you home but when we arrive to your house you hadn’t the keys with you because I don’t know where you left your coat, so I brought you here and let you sleep for the night” he explained shortly and Baekhyun looked at him perplexed.

“And that’s it?” he asked shortly again and Chanyeol nodded.

“Byun, if you don’t trust my word, ask Sehun. And I grant you that I didn’t do anything to you. Just brought you home and offered you a bed. No funny things” Chanyeol added immediately and Baekhyun nodded, fishing his phone from the shorts he was wearing.

He browsed through his contacts finding Sehun and called.

He also started munching the fried rice that Chanyeol gave him before.

“ _Hunnie_ , morning. Sorry for disturbing you…” he started when Sehun picked up the call.

But maybe Sehun added something more because words died on Baekhyun’s lips.

“So, you have it?” he asked and then nodded when Sehun asked him something else.

He stayed silent until Sehun asked him something again and Baekhyun’s stare went immediately to Chanyeol’s face.

“Sure” he replied and gave his phone to Chanyeol.

There was no need of words.

It was clear.

Sehun wanted to speak with Chanyeol.

He picked up Baekhyun’s phone and neared it to his ear.

“Sehun?” he asked and from the other end of the phone there was a small chuckle.

“Yeol, you’re home with Baek? I’ll be there in two hours no more” he said and Chanyeol nodded.

“Do you have Byun’s coat? Or I have to call Minseok- _hyung_ or Jondae?” he asked back and Sehun laughed briefly.

“He was completely out yesterday and you had your mind away too. How did you plan to enter in Baek’s apartment without his keys?” he asked and Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“We made in other ways, that’s the important thing” he replied making Sehun laugh again.

“Did you sleep with him?” he enquired and Chanyeol coughed shortly.

“What? No! I could never…” he started but Baekhyun’s eyes was already on him.

“Come on, you will be home in a few. See you later” he concluded and before he could pass again the phone to Baekhyun he heard Sehun saying “tell Baekhyun to wait for me home, I’ll bring his coat”.

“You heard him” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun nodded shortly, finally sitting at the table and eat civilly.

There was a silence before Baekhyun sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even thank you about letting me stay at your house” he started and Chanyeol shook his head slowly.

“No need to. I couldn’t leave you there” he replied without adding anything that could make Baekhyun replied icily like he did in previous weeks.

He thought that they would stay in silence until the arrival of Sehun, but then Baekhyun spoke again.

“Listen, yesterday did we, no, did I…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him immediately with a gesture of his hand.

“Nothing. Nothing happened. You don’t have to worry about anything” he reassured him and when he emptied his dish, he started washing it.

“It was kind of you, Park. I’m sorry about being an asshole to you since with met” Baekhyun started softly and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

“There’s no need to thank me, Byun” he said softly even though he wanted to ask a lot of things to him.

“Baekhyun is fine too, if you want” Baekhyun immediately corrected him, making Chanyeol turn and stared at him perplexed.

Baekhyun reciprocated the stare, perplexed too, and he was about to say something when Chanyeol smiled.

“Only if you stop call me Park” he said stealing a small and cute smile from Baekhyun.

“Sure thing, _Chanyeol_. Maybe you’re not so bad after all” he said in a soft voice, making Chanyeol’s heart clench almost imperceptibly.

Before Chanyeol could process the information, Baekhyun was near him with the empty dish, shooing him away to wash the dishes and the pan.

“No, wait, Baekhyun, there’s no need to…” he started but Baekhyun stared at him unfazed.

“It’s the least I can do. Let me help” he retorted but Chanyeol shook his head taking the dish from Baekhyun’s hands.

“Sehun will be here in an hour, I’ll wash them later. Let’s watch something together” he proposed gesturing toward the couch and Baekhyun watched him attentively, trying to understand the meaning behind his words but then he simply nodded.

They sat together, maintaining an appropriate distance, and Chanyeol browsed through the news on Netflix.

“Anything in mind?” he asked to Baekhyun who hummed shortly but then enlightened when he saw _Deadpool_ movie.

Chanyeol registered immediately the change in his expression and smiled softly.

“Is this okay?” he proposed and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

Chanyeol smiled and pressed play.

Two hours and a half later, Sehun opened the door and found both of them laughing like idiots on the couch and Chanyeol never saw his friend’s smile open so wide in an instant.

Chanyeol had a hard time breathing because he was laughing so much and Baekhyun kept making ironic and fun jokes, making him laugh even harder.

“Hi, guys, nice to see you well” Sehun said and Baekhyun nodded shortly, wiping away some tears that escaped.

“ _Hunnie_ , you never told me that Chanyeol was so fun” he said going near Sehun, who slightly stroke his hair, trying to fix his bed hair.

“Baek, seriously how can you cope everyday with… _this_? And sure that Yeol is fun to being with, otherwise we wouldn’t be friends and share an apartment since college days” he replied, huffing shortly and combing with his fingers Baekhyun’s hair.

“Let them be, I’m home today. And I’ll shower tomorrow morning before going to work. And, that’s takeout? What’s inside? Chinese? Thai? Japanese? Or maybe pizza?” he asked all together and Chanyeol was so perplexed in seeing Baekhyun speaking so much and behaving like a fluffy puppy.

He was used to icy, asshole and smartass Baekhyun.

Not to this cute being which smiled and laughed and was pleasantly noisy.

And the change was so sudden that Chanyeol didn’t have the time to completely register it.

“Thai, the spiciest ever” Sehun replied and Chanyeol could swear to have seen Baekhyun’s eyes shimmering.

“Perfect!” he said and Sehun laughed.

“I thought I had to rise your mood a bit, but it seems that Yeol already made everything?” he commented and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

Chanyeol smiled too, setting the table with dishes, chopsticks and glasses.

“I’m glad that Yeol brought you here, yesterday. You were pretty drunk and I feared that something would happen if he didn’t come” Sehun observed, dividing in parts the spicy chicken.

Chanyeol shook his head.

“The important is that at the end everything went fine” he commented and Sehun nodded shortly.

“Especially considering how is Baek when he drinks too much” he added, making Baekhyun blush faintly.

“ _Hunnie_ …” he started and Sehun ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.

“You were lucky in being with Yeol, considering how much touchy you get…” he continued and Baekhyun slapped his shoulder, stare shifting immediately to Chanyeol.

“Are you sure that nothing happened yesterday?” he asked shortly and even before Chanyeol could shake his head, Sehun replied.

“You mean after you danced together and almost jumped on Yeol?” he said and Chanyeol blushed at the memory.

The images of the night before flew by immediately bringing him a sweaty, hot and sweet scented Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blushed even more.

“You didn’t…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I didn’t want you to feel embarrassed or pressured. After that nothing happened, you were a bit touchy but nothing obscene or too intimate” he defended immediately and Baekhyun sighed threading his fingers through his hair.

“I’m…” he started but Chanyeol smiled to him.

“No need to. As I said, it’s fine. We also managed to speak a bit and maybe you don’t hate me so much anymore, so that’s fine” he commented and Baekhyun sighed.

“It’s not like I hated you, Chanyeol” he commented and Chanyeol shook his head.

“That’s fine. Maybe you have your reasons. I don’t want to judge you or anything…” he replied but Baekhyun sighed again.

“It’s just…” he started and Sehun rested a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Maybe now it’s a good time to share something with Yeol? Since you two seem to be finally on the same page?” he asked and Baekhyun bit his lips.

There was a moment of silence and even before Baekhyun could say anything, Chanyeol clear up his throat.

“Don’t worry, Baekhyun. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to” he said even though inside he was almost dying to know and to hear from Baekhyun’s voice what actually plagued him.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider and Sehun was equally perplexed.

“Really, Yeol. You’re an idiot” Sehun sighed and Chanyeol smiled.

“I don’t want Baekhyun to force himself. He will speak when he will feel like it” he said and there was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed softly.

“It’s strangely kind of you, Chanyeol” he said and Chanyeol smiled bitterly.

“It’s not like I have other choices, don’t you think?” Chanyeol replied and before anyone could said something else, Chanyeol’s phone rang.

On the screen there was the ID of his vice-administrator.

He sighed before excusing himself and taking the call.

“Mr. Park, sorry for the call on your day off but we need your presence here. It seems that the contract that we signed three days ago is somehow invalid” he said and Chanyeol sighed briefly.

“Sure, I’ll be there in half an hour” he concluded, passing his hand through his hair.

“Sehun” he called from the hallway, returning in the kitchen.

Sehun waited for him to speak again, but from the expression on his face, he realized everything.

“I have to go at work. They need me there to revise something” he whispered and Sehun nodded.

“I’ll accompany Baekhyun home, then” he replied and Chanyeol forced a smile.

“Sure. Thanks” he concluded before vanishing in his bedroom and dressing up.

He came back ten minute later, white shirt and ash gray suit.

“I don’t find any necktie, how is it possible?” he asked to Sehun and Sehun laughed.

“You didn’t do laundry yesterday and you throw three away because they didn’t suite your taste and age anymore, quoting your own words” he replied and Chanyeol sighed, fixing his collar.

“I’ll buy one on the go” he ended and just in that moment he felt Baekhyun’s stare on him.

“I have something on my jacket?” he asked immediately preoccupied and watching his own suite.

Sehun’s stare went from Baekhyun and Chanyeol before he could ease Chanyeol a bit.

“You’re perfect. Now go” Sehun concluded shooing him away.

Whatever happened in that moment remained a mystery to Chanyeol.

From that day on, Chanyeol and Baekhyun became slowly inseparable.

Whichever free moment they had, they went in some café, to do some shopping or just at Chanyeol’s home on the couch watching reruns of old tv series.

Dance lesson became more bearable even though he still felt like he hasn’t done a single improvement.

Chanyeol still tiptoed around everything regarding Baekhyun’s past.

Baekhyun didn’t speak about it and Chanyeol didn’t ask about it.

The only moment when there was an awkward moment it was when Yixing came back from China, finally taking back his classes.

Yixing was a nice guy and he had a strange relationship with Baekhyun.

He had the same degree of skin ship Baekhyun had with Sehun but it didn’t give the same vibes.

Baekhyun claimed he was touchy with all of his friends, which was indeed true, since how he behaved around Sehun and Jondae, but firstly with Yixing it seemed to be more _romantic_ and secondly, he didn’t behave like that with Chanyeol.

Despite the time they passed together, it was like Baekhyun voluntarily avoided the contact with Chanyeol and that few times that they actually shared some skin ship, they were always started by Chanyeol himself.

Not that Chanyeol could be jealous of Yixing.

He didn’t have any reason to be.

Especially because he was nothing but an acquaintance to Baekhyun and apart of some pleasant time, they didn’t share anything more.

So, even though he didn’t like the relationship that were between those two, he didn’t say anything.

Chanyeol slowly started to realize that he had some feelings for the shorter man, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to accept it, let alone saying it to Baekhyun.

Things were steady with his work as with the dance classes that Chanyeol attended even though Baekhyun didn’t teach them anymore, and also with Baekhyun.

Steady in the sense that they didn’t talk about anything but everyday things: _how was work? Did you see the new trailer of Avengers? Do you prefer thai or pizza?_ And so on.

Chanyeol didn’t think about it.

Baekhyun didn’t speak about it.

They were both too busy and too everything to actually face it.

Sehun realized even before Chanyeol himself that something was going on with Chanyeol himself.

And tried to convince him that he and Baekhyun were friends and he could dare to ask him things.

But Chanyeol always refused.

“Whenever he will feel like it, I’ll be here” he always said making Sehun sigh and shake his head in discomfort.

“Do whatever you want, then” he sighed, but kept asking him from time to time.

It was the end of May and Chanyeol was waiting outside the pub for Baekhyun to finish his evening work.

He noticed a black car parking behind his and a man in suite exited it, leaning in and waiting.

When Baekhyun exited the pub, he smiled softly to Chanyeol but then he saw the man leaning on the car near Chanyeol’s and his stare hardened immediately like the first times he met Chanyeol in his classroom.

“What do you want?” he asked toward the man.

“Come with me” he replied and Chanyeol neared Baekhyun instinctively.

“No need to worry, Chanyeol. I won’t go and he knows it” Baekhyun whispered but the man shook his head.

“Byun don’t make things harder to me. Master wants to speak with you” the man replied but Baekhyun shook his head too.

“I’ve already told him that we don’t have anything more to spare. If he wants something from me, tell him that he has to come here. Then, maybe, I’ll listen to him” he commented smirking and putting his usual fierce stand.

But Chanyeol knew Baekhyun better than that and he knew pretty well that he was nervous and he was just putting up a farce.

“Come on” the man said again moving toward Baekhyun but Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s elbow and dragged him away.

“He has some other things to do tonight” he said to the man who arched up an eyebrow.

“You’re his new plaything?” the man asked him and even though the words slapped Chanyeol stronger than expected, he didn’t show it in the slightest.

He was the CEO of a company, it wasn’t the first time someone said something just for the sake of hurt him and he was used to this kind of things.

“What if I am?” he asked back making the man flinch and eyes grew larger.

“Tell your master that maybe it’s not fun to mess up with the Parks” he added and the man’s eyes grew even larger.

“Park, like Park Entertainment Ltd.?” he asked and Chanyeol smirked, tilting softly his head to the side.

“The one and only, yes” he replied and the man was astonished.

“So, you are…” he started and Chanyeol supplied immediately: “The CEO, yes”.

The man shook his head shortly.

“I’m sorry Mr. Park. We didn’t know that Byun, no, Mr. Byun was your friend. And I didn’t even want to insinuate anything between the two of you. Have a pleasant evening” he said sitting in his car and going away without another word.

Chanyeol didn’t wait a second before watching Baekhyun, worried.

“Are you okay?” he asked but Baekhyun slapped him.

The slap stung making Chanyeol’s cheek feel burning hot.

“How could you?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol was perplexed.

“What do you mean?” he retorted and Baekhyun slapped him again, before started walking but Chanyeol took his hand.

“Baekhyun, what the hell?” he asked him but Baekhyun’s eyes were filled with tears.

“You’re an idiot, Chanyeol” he replied trying to walk away again but Chanyeol didn’t let his hand go.

“I don’t know why you are mad but let me at least drive you home. I won’t ask anything and just drop you off if that’s what you want” Chanyeol added, thumbs slightly stroking Baekhyun’s hand still in his.

Baekhyun nodded and sat diligently in Chanyeol’s car.

The drive was silent, both lost in their thoughts and Chanyeol with the pain on his cheek.

Baekhyun was strong and the slap still resounded in his ears.

They were almost under Baekhyun’s apartment when Baekhyun sighed.

“I’m sorry. Does it hurt?” he asked and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I know it does, you don’t have to lie” he added and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line.

“I just hope that tomorrow won’t be so red” he commented making Baekhyun cringe shortly.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak again but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Don’t. It’s fine, you don’t need to be sorry nor to explain. I didn’t have to interfere” he said shortly, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol sighed.

He was tired and he usually never used his surname or his company to privilege or protect his friend.

But when he saw the chance in order to protect Baekhyun, he didn’t think about it twice.

He never used his status neither for Sehun, let alone Minseok.

However, he didn’t hesitate neither for a second to do it for Baekhyun.

“Leave it, Baekhyun. You are right. I shouldn’t have” he ended up saying, parking in front of Baekhyun’s apartment.

There was a small silence.

“It’s better if you go now. It was a long day” Chanyeol said not meeting Baekhyun’s stare.

Baekhyun hesitated.

He wanted to say something or to do something but, in the end, he just nodded.

“Sure. Thank you for driving me home. Goodnight” he concluded exiting the car and entering his complex.

Chanyeol sighed deeply, threading his fingers through his hair.

“I’m an idiot” he whispered to no one beside himself.

He didn’t want to go home and sleep, so even if it was late, he went back to his company.

Being the CEO had his pro sides too.

Like having the keys and going in and out when he wanted.

And even though Chanyeol was by then more a producer than a singer himself, he sat in one studio and started composing something, singing alone and arranging the song until, around six and a half, he felt satisfied and so tired that he felt asleep on the console.

He poured every single feeling he had in it.

The frustration of the previous evening felt so distant already and he just wanted to see Baekhyun again and tell him that he was sorry and Baekhyun didn’t have to explain anything.

He just wanted to hug Baekhyun and keep him safe.

Despite that he didn’t see nor hear from Baekhyun for almost a week.

Chanyeol was always too busy with his work and those few moments when he was free, Baekhyun didn’t reply to his texts or calls.

That evening, returning home he noticed that the lights in his room were on and he was sure that he turned them off that morning before going to work.

“Sehun?” he asked but when he pushed the door, he found Baekhyun standing in the center of his room, looking at the walls where some posters of the artist Chanyeol produced were hanging.

“Baekhyun?” he called and the man turned smiling softly.

“Sehun let me in. He said to make myself home and it reminded me of something so I came here. Sorry to have entered your room without your consent” he explained but Chanyeol shook his head.

“That’s fine. It’s a mess but I’ve nothing to hide” Chanyeol whispered, dropping his bag near the nightstand and took off his necktie, throwing it somewhere on his desk.

“You needed something?” he asked, threading his fingers through his hair and messing them up.

He didn’t know why Baekhyun was there and neither why Sehun let him in and then went away.

He was tired and the day was long.

He didn’t know if he could keep up with Baekhyun’s secretive attitude and half-truths.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for the last time we saw” he said voice like a whisper.

“I’ve already told you that there’s no need to. I shouldn’t have…” he started again but Baekhyun shook his head, stopping him.

“Your intervention was important to me. I’m glad you did it” he said shortly but Chanyeol laughed bitterly.

“Really? You being glad hurt for two days” he replied, immediately biting his lower lip realizing that his words were harsher than he intended to.

He saw hurt behind Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I’m sorry” he added but Baekhyun sighed.

“No, you’re right. I acted on instinct and hurt you” he added and Chanyeol sighed deeply too.

“Let’s drop it, okay? You are here only for apologizing or you needed something else?” Chanyeol asked him standing in front of Baekhyun and waiting for a reply.

When nothing came from Baekhyun, Chanyeol sighed again.

“Do you want something to drink? I’d use a beer or two” he whispered and without even waiting for Baekhyun’s reply, he went to the kitchen and picked up few bottles from the fridge and put them on the table.

Baekhyun followed him in few instant, sitting in front of him.

“Rough day at work?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded, opening the two bottles and giving one to Baekhyun who accepted it immediately.

“And you?” he asked back and Baekhyun smiled bitterly.

“I’m tired of that work, I would quit it any time” he answered for the first time in front of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled shortly too.

“I’m sure you would find another one pretty soon” Chanyeol added drinking from the bottle and almost emptying the whole thing.

Baekhyun sighed, mimic the gesture but drinking way less than Chanyeol.

“I don’t have the luxury to change work” he commented but Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s not luxury, it’s courage” he said in a whisper and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on his face.

“What do you even know?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol laughed ironically.

“Baekhyun, you are friend with Sehun who is an estimated, well acclaimed model and dancer, and with me. You don’t even have to ask if you plan to change your work” he noted emptying the bottle.

Baekhyun snorted.

“Sure, because you think that I could really ask you two for a help?” he asked immediately, before emptying his own bottle too and taking another one.

Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I don’t understand why you are so stubborn, actually” he noted and Baekhyun laughed openly, drinking another half of the bottle.

There was a silence and then Baekhyun sighed again.

“When I was younger, I loved my family. I loved all of them so much. But then, at my first year of University the world collapsed. No, well… only mine” he started saying and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“My father was made under investigation for some missing founds in his agency and the police found out that he was robbing for years and he got into debts with a lot of not so legal people” he continued, turning the bottle in his fingers, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.

“My father made some years of prison and with police everything was settled. But people came to us, asking to repay what my father took in all of those years. My brother was already living outside Korea and could send just a small part of money but my mother refused to spend a single cent” he sighed, emptying the other bottle and asking Chanyeol if he could have another one.

Chanyeol nodded, gesturing the fridge and Baekhyun took another two before sitting down again.

“My grand-mother said that she could start working again, sell her old house and spend her retirement money to pay for it but I told her that I could do it alone. I love my grand-mother so much and she’s the only good thing I have at this world except my friends. I couldn’t let her pay” he said drinking a little bit more from the bottle.

“So, you took it all on yours shoulders?” Chanyeol asked, emptying his second bottle and opening another one.

Baekhyun nodded sighing.

“Why not? I was young, and I thought that the final amount of debts wasn’t so high. But I was wrong. It was the longest years in my life and if Sehun and Jondae weren’t with me I don’t even know how I would have cope with all of that” he commented brushing his hair with his fingers.

Chanyeol could clearly tell that he was tired and dejected from his life.

“Xing taught me how to dance and Jondae kept training me to singing. The things I loved more somehow were with me even in that difficult situation. But it wasn’t easy to repay all that money, but I managed. And I told those people I didn’t want to have anything to do with them anymore. But they kept returning every now and then, kept bugging me and coming again and again, until that night you were with me. Later, the person they called Master phoned me and told me to let you know that everything was settled, and they wouldn’t disturb me anymore. It felt somehow… satisfactory?” he explained, small smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol smiled briefly too.

“I’m glad you slapped me, then, if it had this outcome” he said and Baekhyun’s eyes shot to his face.

“I’m still sorry for that. It was just because I didn’t want you to expose yourself like this for someone like me” he said and Chanyeol stared at him perplexed.

“Hope you’re joking, Baekhyun. We are friends, it’s obvious I would this for you” he said even though he knew he was lying.

He wouldn’t do it for Sehun.

Neither for Minseok or Kyungsoo.

But Baekhyun didn’t need to know it.

Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. I owe you a lot” he said opening in a smile so cute and bright that Chanyeol thought he would die of cuteness overload.

He emptied his bottle and smiled back.

“You don’t owe me a single thing, Baekhyun” he concluded smiling and stretching his arm above his head.

“It’s so late already. How did you come here?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun sighed.

“Metro?” he asked back and Chanyeol shot a glance to his wristwatch and shook his head.

“Too late for going back with the metro. Do you want me to accompany you home or do you want to stay here?” he asked him again and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider.

But before he could actually say something, Chanyeol interjected: “You don’t disturb. You can stay if you don’t want to go home”.

Baekhyun hummed softly and Chanyeol sat up.

“Come on, then. I’ll give you a change of clothes” he said and when Baekhyun sat up too, he staggered a bit and Chanyeol’s hands were fast in steadying him up.

“You okay?” he asked, realizing that they were invading each other personal space.

They were closer than before, almost as close as that night at the pub so many nights before.

The perfume was the same and so sweet that inebriated Chanyeol’s senses, already numbed by the beer.

Once again, he had to invoke all his self-control to just taking Baekhyun’s hands and guiding him slowly to his bedroom before making him sit while he searched for a change.

When he found something suitable and Baekhyun returned from the bathroom changed, Chanyeol asked him if he needed another blanket or if it was fine like this.

“I can take also the couch, Chanyeol” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.

“You need to rest. And I have to wake up very early tomorrow, I don’t want to wake you up too” he commented and even though Baekhyun laid down, tucking himself under the comforter, Chanyeol didn’t leave the room yet.

It was like Baekhyun wanted to say something more.

So he waited.

There was a silence and, when he almost thought that he misunderstood, Baekhyun spoke.

“It’s a problem if I ask you to stay until I fell asleep?” he asked briefly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider before he could thank the heavens that Baekhyun wasn’t watching him.

“No, there’s no problem” he replied shortly even though inside he was almost dying of embarrassment.

Neither with Sehun who was his friend from ages, he slept together if not accidentally.

Now he was more than willing to lay down near Baekhyun.

He sat on the other side of the bed and Baekhyun got slightly closer to him.

“Thank you” he breathed and Chanyeol moved his hand to reach for Baekhyun’s hair, stroking gently.

“Good night, Baekhyun. Sleep tight” he answered and the only reply he got was a soft hum.

Chanyeol was tired, more than he expected and even without realizing it, he fell asleep, stroking Baekhyun’s soft hair.

It was clear by then that the relationship between Chanyeol and Baekhyun wasn’t a simple friendship.

Sometimes with movie night excuses, Baekhyun stayed overnight and in more than a single occasion Sehun found them sleeping on the couch literally hugging.

He didn’t say anything in the start because he thought that one of them would manage the courage to speak with the other about what, at that point, seemed to be obvious.

It was two months and half later, when Sehun decided to finally speak with Chanyeol to understand what in the world was going on.

They were sitting on the couch, one of the few evenings that Sehun was home as Chanyeol but Baekhyun was busy with his evening work.

“Later, Baek will come here?” Sehun asked while he was scrolling through one of his social network.

Chanyeol nodded while doing the same on his phone.

“And will you finally tell him?” he asked again and only in that moment Chanyeol detached his stare from his phone screen to look at Sehun.

“Tell him what?” he enquired, arching an eyebrow but Sehun shook his head.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or if you think I’m idiot, Yeol” the younger sighed, making Chanyeol frown.

“You like Baek, right?” he added immediately and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Sure, he’s a precious friend and despite the initial misunderstandings, we…” he started replying but it was Sehun’s turn to frown.

“Don’t play stupid. You know what I mean” he interrupted him but Chanyeol shook his head.

Sehun sighed once again.

“You’re invested romantically in Baekhyun, Chanyeol. And it’s clear like sunlight” he explained and a deep rose appeared on Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“We are only…” he started but Sehun stopped him again.

“You don’t sleep on the couch with me or with Minseok- _hyung_. You are friend also with Jondae, but you don’t look for him every night, asking him if he wants to go bowling every weekend. And you are friend also with Kyungsoo, but you don’t invite him home every evening to see superheroes movies ordering takeout” he noticed, patting slightly his shoulder and Chanyeol opened his mouth to reply but Sehun shook his head.

“Yeol, you don’t look at me the same way you look at Baek when he puts on a particularly tight shirt or jeans” he continued and the red shade on Chanyeol’s face became even redder.

“You two pass so much time together is almost like you live together right now” he concluded and Chanyeol sighed.

“What if I really feel something for Baekhyun? Is it wrong?” he asked and Sehun shook his head.

“No, just tell him already” Sehun replied smiling softly but Chanyeol imitate his gesture, bitterly.

“I can’t, _Sehunnie_. He’s… It’s better if we remain friends” he said but Sehun sighed.

“Yeol, I’m sure that Baekhyun is invested as you are. He wouldn’t accept your invites every single time” he said softly but Chanyeol shook again his head.

“It’s just friendly with me” he replied shortly.

“And he wouldn’t let you sleep with him” he added but Chanyeol repeated again the gesture.

“He’s just touchy with everyone” he rebutted but Sehun sighed exasperated.

“No, Yeol, I’ve never slept with Baekhyun. Even just a nap! And he doesn’t do it neither with Minseok- _hyung_ nor with Xing!” he exclaimed and Chanyeol sighed too in the same way.

“It’s not what you think, Sehun. Baekhyun is not…” he started but Sehun cut him off immediately.

“He’s not _what_? Gay? He is and you know it. Interested in you? I think he’s showing it pretty much already. Over friendly? You’re the only guy that he doesn’t touch without your consent, even jokingly! And it’s not something Baek would do” he explained again making Chanyeol flinch slightly.

“So for both of your sake, wouldn’t you face this subject with him? He will never tell you, if you’re waiting for him to say something” he added again and Chanyeol now was perplexed.

What Sehun was telling him was that Baekhyun felt the same things for Chanyeol?

But why Baekhyun wouldn’t tell him directly?

He had Chanyeol’s same reason or there were other reasons?

When he asked it to Sehun, the man sighed again this time deeper than before.

“He doesn’t know what you think about him. And he wants to have a relationship with you, but the only kind of relationship he knows is one sex-based and partner-oriented. Nobody really loved him in his whole life if not the maternal love of his grand-mother. So he doesn’t know _how_ ” Sehun whispered softly, shaking his head.

“Jondae told me that Baekhyun once slapped you for something related to this discourse” Chanyeol remembered suddenly.

“He did, yes. It hurt for like two weeks, everyone kept asking me if I dumped a girl” he replied half smile appearing on his lips.

“But that’s not the point. I just wanted to protect him from the sequels of designed to fail relationships he was investing all his feelings into. No one of his former partners deserved him, Yeol. They didn’t love him, they wanted only someone to show off when they went outside and a fuckboy. For others he was a secret that they had to cover like their whole life depended on it. Nobody ever loved him. And I couldn’t stand it anymore. But it’s not my position to take. Because I love Baekhyun as my brother, not sentimentally speaking. However, I know you enough to know that your feelings for Baek are real. And that you would love him like no one ever did in his whole life” he explained, sighing again deeply and staring Chanyeol into his eyes.

“Baekhyun told me about his debts and how you defended him that night. You never exposed yourself and Park Entertainment Ltd. like this before. For nobody” he added and Chanyeol blushed again softly.

“How could I simply tell him that I have feelings for him?” Chanyeol asked carding his fingers through his hair. 

Sehun was right in everything.

The only point was that neither Chanyeol had any idea on how.

He didn’t have a stable relationship since ages and it also ended because he was too busy to care enough for his former partner.

He tried, he really did, but without any success.

Sehun sighed again.

“Right. If you just tell him, he will probably run away from you. Or at least he won’t react like everybody would do” he said and Chanyeol sighed too.

“So what? I wait for him to tell me? I just tell him and hope he won’t run away?” he asked pulling his hair behind with his hands and leaning his head on the back of the couch.

“I have to think about it. Because Baekhyun won’t accept it so easily” he whispered and Sehun nodded briefly.

“I’ll think about something too” Sehun added and in that moment his phone started ringing.

Sehun looked perplexed at the ID and then toward Chanyeol.

“Isn’t it early for Baek to be out of his work?” he asked and Chanyeol glanced at his wristwatch, nodding slightly and arching his eyebrow.

Sehun picked up the call and he didn’t even manage to reply that he was already frowning.

“Baek? What happened? Is everything fine?” he asked and when he heard the reply was already standing, gesturing Chanyeol to sat up, before retrieving his coat.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t move and don’t do anything else. Just breath, okay?” he started and Chanyeol was already worrying, taking his coat and car keys too.

Chanyeol drove and Sehun remained at the phone with Baekhyun trying to ease him and to make him relax.

Baekhyun was waiting for them near the dance studio and when they arrived he frowned shortly at the presence of Chanyeol.

“I just drove Sehun here. I’ll go away if you don’t want me here” he said immediately, even though he was over worried for the man.

He had a cut on his lips and a bruise on his left cheek.

He shook his head, eyes immediately meeting Sehun’s.

Sehun stroke his cheek imperceptibly, stare worried.

“What in the world happened, Baek?” he asked almost a whisper and Chanyeol could see the tears in Baekhyun’s eyes even though he tried not to cry.

“I quit my job. I couldn’t suffer them anymore. And my boss didn’t take it well. He said that it was just for his kindness that he took in someone like me and just because I have a _cute face_. I couldn’t listen anymore so I exited but…” he said, exhaling shortly.

“They were more than expected. Sorry for bothering you on your day off” he concluded, cutting off a whole part of story.

Sehun shook his head, taking off his coat and putting it on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Let’s bring you home, okay?” Sehun added, but Baekhyun hesitated.

“He can come home with us. We haven’t eaten anything yet. Do you fancy something tonight or everything is fine?” Chanyeol interrupted and, just for few seconds, he saw relief passing in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Thai?” he murmured and Chanyeol opened in a soft smile.

“Sure. Curry and coconut?” he asked gesturing them both toward the car and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Are you cold? You want also my jacket? That jeans jacket doesn’t seem enough” he added and Baekhyun smiled, tired.

“It’s fine, Chanyeol. I won’t die for this” he whispered but Chanyeol took off his jacket giving it to Baekhyun.

He accepted it in silence and he sat on the back seat, leaning his head on the window.

They drove in silence and Chanyeol stopped at the Thai restaurant they always went to.

“Anything else or I take what I want?” he asked and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“That thing of before with prawns and mushrooms?” he suggested and Chanyeol smiled back.

“Sure. Be right back” concluded entering the restaurant and placing the order.

It took fifteen minutes to get everything ready and when he came back to the car, Baekhyun was asleep.

“Is it the first time _this_ happens?” Chanyeol asked Sehun, passing him the bags with the take away.

Sehun shook his head.

“Unfortunately, no. His boss was a stingy and an idiot. Baek needed that work before because debts won’t be paid by themselves. But now, maybe…” he started and Chanyeol hummed in thoughts.

Baekhyun was still so stubborn in making everything on his own and, even though it made sense to Chanyeol, it was still something that he couldn’t quite approve of.

When they arrived home, Sehun tried to wake Baekhyun up, but there was no mean.

Chanyeol sighed softly, lifted him, and with Sehun’s cooperation, he carried him on his back.

In the apartment, Chanyeol’s laid him down in his bed, having care only to take off his shoes.

He covered him with some blankets and let him rest.

Baekhyun had to be so tired and exhausted that he needed sleep more than eat.

Chanyeol sat with Sehun on the table and they eat a bit, almost in silence.

“Thanks for doing all of this for Baek” Sehun whispered and Chanyeol smiled softly.

“You already know everything. There’s no need to thanking me” he added and Sehun smiled back shortly, nodding.

He wanted to add something else, but his phone rang again.

“Ugh, work” he said, taking the call and listening to what his interlocutor was saying from the other end of the line.

“Sure, I’ll be there in half. See ya” he concluded sighing again.

“I have to go. They found a setting for the next night photoshoot and they want to show it to me. I probably will be home in two or three hours. Call me if something happens with Baek” he explained and Chanyeol nodded, clearing the table and greeting Sehun on the door.

Once he was alone, he sat with his computer at the kitchen table and started working a bit, replying to some emails.

It wasn’t more than an hour later when Baekhyun emerged from his room, eyes searching probably for Sehun.

“Sehun went out for something work related and will be back in few hours. How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun hummed shortly even if his stomach grumbled.

Chanyeol smiled softly removing his glasses which he used only when he stayed too much on his computer or read a lot and went to the microwave to heat up what they bought before.

“It won’t be good as just made…” he started but Baekhyun whispered shortly that it would be fine.

He ate in silence, Chanyeol in front of him, playing with his glasses’ legs trying to be attentive in the case Baekhyun needed something but not too invasive.

“After all, I always end up here” Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol rose his stare to meet the other’s.

He couldn’t quite get how he meant this affirmation, so he asked him.

“And you don’t like it?” he asked tentatively but Baekhyun immediately shook his head.

“It was like a rock in the storm, actually” he replied shortly and Chanyeol sighed in relief.

“Glad to be useful for something” he then added, making Baekhyun blush softly.

“You are more than useful, Chanyeol. I don’t even know why you do all of this for me, when I treated you so bad and not only in the beginning…” Baekhyun murmured munching on some chicken.

Chanyeol smiled fondly.

“Because I care about you” he replied making the other rise his stare perplexed and seeing hundreds different feelings passing in his eyes.

“We are friends, no?” he added immediately and Baekhyun seemed in the same moment relieved and disappointed.

“Sure. Even if I didn’t have any way to return the favors you made me” he observed and Chanyeol shook his head.

“You don’t have to and you know it. I would do everything for you” Chanyeol noted and, at Baekhyun’s once again perplexed stare, he immediately added: “and for all my friends”.

“Thank you, Chanyeol” he concluded bringing again the silence it the room.

When he finished eating, Chanyeol told him that they had to disinfect his bruises, at least a bit.

Baekhyun sat on the stool in the bathroom, the one Sehun used while making his make up, and Chanyeol brought disinfectant and cotton.

He inspected closely Baekhyun’s injuries, but they seemed to be fine, just a bit swollen.

“We have to take care of this” he said briefly, fingers brushing Baekhyun’s lips that opened slightly, hot breath caressing Chanyeol’s fingers.

Chanyeol wanted to lean in and kiss Baekhyun so bad, licking slowly his bruised lip and meeting his tongue with Baekhyun’s, but he shook all these thoughts away, trying to steady his breath, not thinking of how much hot and bothered he felt in that very moment.

“Please” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, ignoring all his feelings and just slightly pressing the cotton with the disinfectant on the other’s bottom lip.

He couldn’t stop staring at how rose and plump Baekhyun’s lip was.

“You want to kiss me?” he asked making Chanyeol flinch and exiting his short daydream.

Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I can tell it, Chanyeol. You don’t have to hide it” he added, hands moving to caress Chanyeol’s neck, but Chanyeol sighed shortly, distancing himself and the cotton from Baekhyun.

“I could never. I don’t think we feel the same way” he explained and Baekhyun’s stare was perplexed and then mocking.

His fingers started to play with Chanyeol’s hair on the back of the neck.

“Do you want to tell me that you wouldn’t have a one-night stand with me?” he asked and Chanyeol sighed again.

“No, I wouldn’t” he replied making Baekhyun’s stare look disappointed.

“It seems that I misunderstood something, then” he added faking that smirk that Chanyeol hated so much and making the move to sit up but Chanyeol pressed softly on his shoulders.

He was angry with himself for not being brave enough to tell Baekhyun what he was feeling and with Baekhyun because he considered the relationship that there was between the two of them a friendship with some possible benefits.

And at how Baekhyun tried to push something physical every time he felt in debt with someone or the situation was pretty tight sentimentally speaking.

He used sex as defense mechanism, like it could solve everything.

“My feelings run deeper than a simple one-night thing. Sorry for disappointing you” he whispered briefly, putting the cotton in Baekhyun’s hands and exiting the bathroom.

He went to the living room and he really wanted to exit also the apartment to go heavens know where, but he didn’t want to leave Baekhyun alone.

So, he sat in silence on the couch, watching the ceiling and trying not to think about anything else.

It was only after half an hour, or maybe a bit more, than Baekhyun entered the living room and in silence sat on the couch with Chanyeol, keeping a relative distance between them.

There were few minutes of silence and then Baekhyun said he was sorry.

“You don’t need to” Chanyeol replied but Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, but I still feel like I have to apologise. Because I tried to force something physical on you once again” he whispered and Chanyeol sighed, passing his fingers through his hair.

“The problem is not the physical, Baekhyun, because as you say, I’m obviously attracted to you” he started trying to contain the blush that formed on his cheeks not so slowly.

“But the fact that you’re doing it for some kind of compensation? Since I care about you, then you have to give me something physical back. And it’s not something I approve…” he continued and Baekhyun flinched shortly, probably because that sentence hit too near home.

“If you are attracted to me, I don’t see the problem…” Baekhyun replied shortly but Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s not all sex-related, Baekhyun. There are also feelings…” he started but Baekhyun pushed his finger on Chanyeol’s lips.

“Aren’t those just too complicate and troublesome? Wouldn’t it be better if we could just be friends who sometimes also fuck around?” he asked, and his stare was pleading Chanyeol to just accept what he was asking him.

Chanyeol sighed deeply.

If he told Baekhyun that he loved him, Baekhyun would go away.

Even not being in a real relationship would be okay for Chanyeol?

Being able to have Baekhyun for himself, loving him even without telling him?

Could it be possible, or would he just hurt Baekhyun and himself in the process?

“Is this what you want?” he asked, staring at Baekhyun and looking for something.

Something that could help him decide what was better for them in that moment.

He couldn’t refuse Baekhyun anymore.

However, he couldn’t neither tell him that he loved him, risking losing him forever.

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol sighed again.

“Fine, then” he concluded leaning in and placing his lips on Baekhyun’s who gasped briefly before kissing him back, hand threading his hair and pulling him closer.

Chanyeol’s hands were fast in moving under Baekhyun’s shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath it, mouth moving to his neck and sucking slowly a hickey, making Baekhyun moan.

It was like months of repressed tension exploded in an instant.

Baekhyun sat on Chanyeol’s laps, pulling slightly his hair and searching the other’s mouth with his own.

“Baekhyun, Sehun will be home in less than half an hour” Chanyeol whispered, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Let’s go to your room then” he suggested, standing up and pulling Chanyeol’s hand with him, making him stand too.

Chanyeol locked his door when they were inside, starting to undress Baekhyun even before they could reach the bed.

“So impatient” Baekhyun whispered softly but moving his hands on Chanyeol almost as fast as the other.

Chanyeol hummed shortly and Baekhyun pushed him on the bed, making him sit.

“How do you prefer _things_?” he asked sitting once again on his laps.

The only difference this time was that they were both naked and their erections brushed together, making Chanyeol groan, biting his lips and rising his stare to Baekhyun’s face.

He was flushed and his eyes a bit glassy, playful smile adorning his face.

“Whatever is fine for me” he replied, caressing Baekhyun’s sides and leaning in to kiss his neck and collarbones.

Baekhyun’s hands moved to Chanyeol’s hair, moving his neck in order to give Chanyeol better access to himself.

“So you wouldn’t mind if…” he started but he was cut off by Chanyeol gently licking his nipple, making him moan deeply.

“I don’t mind anything when it’s you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, breathing hotly on Baekhyun’s wet nipple and Baekhyun whimpered shortly, oversensitivity erupting in goosebumps.

“Do you have lube?” Baekhyun asked shortly and Chanyeol nodded gesturing the nightstand.

Baekhyun stood up, ordering Chanyeol not to move, and went to retrieve it.

He also took condom, just because who knows if later they would be in the position to be able to move or not.

When he came back to his position, he smirked shortly.

“It’s the first time someone ride you, Chanyeol?” he asked and Chanyeol shook his head even though the idea of Baekhyun actually riding him made him harder than before.

Baekhyun noticed it too, licking his lips almost obscenely, opening the lid of the bottle and pouring some on his fingers.

“I’m sure you will enjoy it” he whispered leaning closer to Chanyeol’s ear and swiftly finding his hole and inserting one digit on the inside.

He cringed shortly but immediately the pain seemed to fade, leaving space to pleasure.

Baekhyun bit hard his lips, trying to conceal how the friction was pleasant, inserting another finger, and Chanyeol brushed his lips softly with his fingers, especially where it was bruised.

“Don’t bite it. It will hurt you even more” he whispered closing the distance to slowly kissing him, tongue searching for Baekhyun’s.

The kiss was sloppier than before, but Chanyeol’s hands went to Baekhyun’s nipples making him moan harder, asking for more.

“Chanyeol” he sighed, voice high pitched with passion, and setting a pace at his ministration.

“Do you want more?” Chanyeol asked softly, teasingly, squeezing gently his nipple and Baekhyun groaned shortly.

“Yes” he replied honestly and Chanyeol smiled briefly.

“What do you want?” he asked again, hands slightly brushing down Baekhyun’s torso until his erection.

The tip was already leaking precum and Chanyeol stroke it entirely one time only, making Baekhyun almost crying his name.

“Chanyeol, please. I want you inside me” he pleaded and Chanyeol stroke him again, nodding.

“Let me, then” he whispered putting on the condom and Baekhyun pulled out his fingers from himself, hissing at the lack of friction.

“Do you want to…?” Baekhyun started asking but Chanyeol caressed his cheek, making him watch him in the eyes.

“As you are more comfortable, Baekhyun. The way it hurts you less and you find easier” he said softly not moving his stare from Baekhyun’s eyes that were glassy and already full-blown.

He nodded shortly, lifting himself and taking Chanyeol’s erection in his hands, guiding it.

He didn’t wait for Chanyeol to remember him to take it slowly and bottomed out without thinking it twice.

Chanyeol groaned hands gripping on Baekhyun’s sides, surely leaving some traces and he had to control himself to not push inside him even deeper.

Baekhyun arched his back, moaning and taking him whole, panting hardly.

“You didn’t have to…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Will you shut up and enjoy it? It doesn’t hurt” he murmured, breath coming in huff.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, reminding again to take it slow and move only when he was ready.

“You’re so fucking big, Chanyeol” he added shortly, smirking so beautifully, Chanyeol’s mind went blank.

He somehow still managed a reply.

“It doesn’t seem to bother you so much” he whispered caressing his cheeks and starting again to kiss his neck and collarbones.

Baekhyun hummed in appreciation, starting to move slowly on Chanyeol and setting a pace on his motion.

Chanyeol’s hands placed better on his waist and back, trying to ease the movements, starting to move together with him.

“-Yeol” he sighed closing his eyes and arching his back, giving Chanyeol free access to his neck.

He bit him softly, licking just above his collarbone and moved slightly inside Baekhyun, finding his soft spot and making him moan harder.

“Please” he pleaded, his voice almost a whisper and Chanyeol complied without even make Baekhyun repeat himself.

He set a quicker pace inside Baekhyun, hand moving to stroke his erection at the same tempo, making Baekhyun a whimpering mess.

“Chanyeol, please, harder” he whispered and Chanyeol didn’t hesitated to push in deeper, making him come hard on his stomach and torso.

Satisfied with Baekhyun’s come, his hands moved again on Baekhyun’s waist, helping himself in pushing deeper, chasing his own release, that arrived in few more thrusts.

“Baekhyun” he moaned, biting again his neck, making him whimper and gripping his hands in his hair, pulling slightly.

He came, white flash of light passing and making him feel so satisfied like he never felt in ages, if he ever felt like that.

There was a moment of silence before Baekhyun slowly rose from his position, staggering a bit, and Chanyeol was immediately at his side, even though still a bit numbed by his own orgasm.

Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Shower?” he proposed and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

He followed him in the bathroom, hoping that Sehun wouldn’t arrive exactly in that moment.

But in the shower, he soon realized what happened in that moment.

He had sex with Baekhyun.

And even though it felt almost divine, it meant also that Chanyeol wasn’t any better of Baekhyun’s former partners.

After all, he couldn’t change Baekhyun’s idea of relationship.

In the end, sex was the only thing relevant.

He never felt so bad in his own life.

It started like that the most stressful period in Chanyeol’s life.

Being around Baekhyun was like walking on eggs shells.

He couldn’t express himself properly, he felt like everything he said or did was fake and he didn’t have the courage to tell it to Sehun.

On the other hand, having sex with Baekhyun was so easy and satisfactory, always a new experience even if it was the hundredth time.

But, after, it always made him feel guilty.

Because he knew that that wasn’t the right way of doing things and that he had to put a stop at all of that.

Obviously, he knew also that it couldn’t last forever and that some day in the near future he would explode and cut every relation he had with Baekhyun.

But he didn’t want to think about it, casually forgetting to consider what was destined to happen.

And the worst happened one evening when they were outside with friends.

There was also Yixing and even though Chanyeol knew that nothing was going on between him and Baekhyun, he still had a hard time accepting the skin ship that there was between them.

Especially when Yixing sometime couldn’t keep his hands off Baekhyun and kept touching him.

At a certain point during the evening, Chanyeol took Baekhyun by the side and made him notice that thing.

“Xing is my friend, I don’t see your point” he replied and Chanyeol sighed.

“At least while I’m around” he asked, feeling especially tired that night and in general of all that situation that was wearing him off.

“I don’t see where your problem is, really” he continued and Chanyeol arched his eyebrow.

“My problem is exactly this. Are you friend with him as you are friend with me? Do you do with him the same things we do together? Because it seems to me that your relationship with him seems to be even better than ours” he said and immediately regretting saying it.

Baekhyun stared at him perplexed but Chanyeol knew that the damage was already done.

He couldn’t keep it up forever.

Not when his feelings were completely hidden away and continuously stomped over.

“I’m tired of playing around, Baekhyun. If you are looking only for someone to have sex with, look for someone else” he added shortly, words exiting slowly from his mouths, like they were heavier than expected.

Baekhyun shook his head, uncapable to process the information straight.

“What happened? Did I make something wrong last time? You don’t like it anymore?” he asked, nearing Chanyeol and caressing his neck, but Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in his.

“The problem is not you… I hid something from you” he started and Baekhyun shook his head.

“We are always together. If you hid something, I would have known” he affirmed but Chanyeol laughed bitterly.

“I hid it so well you never suspected anything” he commented and Baekhyun arched his eyebrow, waiting for Chanyeol to speak.

“I can’t do this anymore with you, because I’m not okay with this casual thing” he said shortly and Baekhyun started to speak but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’ve been in love with you since ages, Baekhyun, and this is hurting me more than I expected. You just want someone to sleep with and who want to spend his time with you. You don’t want feelings, but I have so much of those that I could write a book” he explained and Baekhyun’s eyes widen and of all the feelings that Chanyeol could expect the one more predominant was fear.

“You’re joking” he said simply but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’m sorry” he concluded and the slap arrived resonating in all the place and probably attracting different stares from other people.

“I hate you” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded.

“I love you. I’m sorry” he repeated and Baekhyun shook his head, walking away.

Chanyeol sighed deeply exiting the bar and fishing his phone from his jacket, calling Sehun.

He replied almost immediately.

“Yeol? Everything’s fine?” he asked and Chanyeol sighed again before replying.

“No. I ruined everything, _Sehunnie_. I thought I could do it also like this, but I can’t. I’m sorry… I just wanted to ask you if you can drive Baekhyun home later, when he will need it” he replied and when Sehun tried to enquire any further, he just repeated his request.

“I don’t want to talk about it now, just take Baekhyun home” he concluded hanging up and driving without an actual destination, roaming the roads until he was tired enough to go home.

He should have known that it would end up like that.

What in the world he was even thinking when he accepted the status of _friends with benefits_ , already knowing his true feelings for Baekhyun?

It was obvious that everything would slowly bring him misery and suffer.

Baekhyun didn’t love him.

Or if he did, not in the same way Chanyeol loved Baekhyun.

Sehun probably mistook Baekhyun’s feelings too.

When he finally got home, all the lights were out and he just reached for his room, hoping that Sehun was with Baekhyun.

He sent a message to Sehun asking him if everything was fine but he didn’t receive any reply.

He fell asleep without even realizing it.

In the following weeks, time seemed to take a different turn.

While he was working everything seemed to be fine, but every single moment he had alone seemed to last forever and he didn’t know what to do with that time.

He didn’t contact Baekhyun and neither Baekhyun contacted him.

He knew from Sehun that Baekhyun was fine and that was enough for him, even if he missed him every breathing second.

However, he brought himself that situation, so he couldn’t complain about it.

He apologized also with Sehun without explaining him all the details but he somehow knew that the other already realized what happened.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t emotionally destroyed about what happened, just he tried his best not to show it and invested all he had in his work, the only moment he had to focus on something and during which he couldn’t just think of Baekhyun and getting depressed over his own faults.

It was around the start of the third week, that he received a call from Sehun.

The voice was distant, like he mistook and called without realizing it.

Chanyeol was about to hang up when in the background he heard Sehun and Baekhyun speaking.

“Chanyeol loves you, Baek. It’s exactly because of feelings that he wanted to interrupt what you two had” Sehun said and Baekhyun sighed.

His voice seemed to be tired and worn out when he spoke.

Chanyeol neared the phone to his ear to hear better what they were saying.

Sehun called intentionally for him to hear that conversation.

“Why feelings are so difficult?” Baekhyun asked but Sehun added: “You’re being difficult, since you love him too, Baek. Why in the world you said that you hate him?”.

Baekhyun groaned in frustration.

And almost the same did Chanyeol, hearing those words.

If Baekhyun loved him, why he behaved like that?

“I don’t deserve the love of someone like Chanyeol, _Hunnie_. He’s too kind and caring for his own good. And I’m just…” he started but Sehun stopped him immediately, telling him the same things that Chanyeol was thinking of.

“Oh no, I won’t stay here listening to this crap anymore. You deserve to be love like everybody else, Baek. And you deserve Yeol’s love, because he knows you and cherishes you” he interrupted but Baekhyun sighed.

“I forced him to have sex with me, _Hunnie_ … I’m the worst” he commented and Sehun huffed.

“Are you stupid? Did he seem to be forced? And what he did, he did it just because he feared to hurt you or to make you run away from him. Even at risk to hurt himself, like it happened later” he explained and Baekhyun sighed again.

Chanyeol felt blessed by having a friend like Sehun who actually understood everything about him.

“Let alone the fact that you’re too touchy feely with Xing from forever” he commented and Baekhyun immediately defended himself: “I’m the same with you” but Sehun sighed too.

“We are like brothers, Baek. Xing is just a friend” he added and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore?” Baekhyun asked and Sehun laughed openly.

“Not wanting you? He misses you every single day of his stupid CEO life” he concluded making Baekhyun laughing briefly.

Chanyeol flinched but then smiled tiringly.

It was true, so he couldn’t complain.

“What if I’m not able to…” Baekhyun started again but Sehun cut him off again.

“You have to try, Baek. Because Yeol loves you so much and you love him the same. And there will be difficult moments but everything will fit in if you decide to move in the same direction, together” he explained and Baekhyun hummed shortly, adding that he was going to retrieve more water.

The call ended there but immediately after, Chanyeol received a message from Sehun.

_So, do you still want him? And are you ready to move forward together?_

It shouldn’t even be a question.

If Baekhyun was serious in building a real relationship with him, he was fine in whatever moment Baekhyun wanted.

His feelings were the same and he still wanted Baekhyun as he did in the past.

So, whenever Baekhyun was ready, he was too.

It happened a few days later.

He was home, sitting on the couch and waiting for Sehun to arrive with pizzas.

When the door opened he almost run to the door to help him with the take away but met Baekhyun’s worried stare.

“It’s been a while” he said and Chanyeol nodded, forcing a smile.

“Do you want something to drink or to eat?” he asked but Baekhyun shook his head, just closing the door behind him and stopping in the entryway without even taking off his shoes or coat.

His hair grew longer and his eyes were rimmed with kajal.

Under the coat, he was wearing a fluffy azure sweater and black jeans.

“I’m here just for a moment or two” he said briefly and Chanyeol nodded, waiting for him to speak.

“I’m sorry for saying that I hated you and slapping you. _Again_ ” he started and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“You had your rights to…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, I hadn’t. Because you were right. Relationship cannot work only on sex, especially not when we feel the same” he interrupted and Chanyeol arched his eyebrow, perplexity tinting his stare.

“What do you mean?” he asked and Baekhyun sighed, stare shifting and watching his shoes.

“I love you too. Since the first time you brought me home” he started saying and Chanyeol shook his head.

“You definitely didn’t show it” he commented making Baekhyun flinch slightly.

“You didn’t either. Even when we became friends. I always tried my best to avoid touching you as I did with the others, because it wouldn’t have the same meaning to me” he continued and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“I thought it was because we didn’t know as much as you knew Sehun, Jondae or… Yixing” he supplied, cringing slightly at the last name.

Baekhyun sighed again, rising his stare to meet Chanyeol’s.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I thought that this way was the best for us to continue being together. Because what someone could want from me if not sex?” he asked and his eyes were searching for Chanyeol’s, trying to figure out something, anything that could help him explain better all his feelings.

Chanyeol rose his hand, finger slightly stroking Baekhyun’s cheek.

“It’s not true. And you know it. I love every single thing of you, not only your body or the fact that we can have sex” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled softly, leaning into the touch.

“Sehun said the same thing. And even if I’m still afraid of _things_ , of being in a serious relationship with you who love me so much, even more than I do, I want to believe in these words and trust you with all I have” he murmured softly taking Chanyeol’s hands in his.

“So…” he started and his voice quavered briefly, bringing Chanyeol’s attention to his stare that once again was afraid and pleading Chanyeol to accept his own shape of love.

“Would you start dating me? This time for real, no funny things, no sex until further notice, just you and me and bowling tonight if you are up to it” he blurted out closing his eyes and squeezing Chanyeol’s hands in his.

There was a small silence and Chanyeol smiled softly, caressing Baekhyun’s hands.

“Sure. How could I say no when you’re all I want?” he asked shortly, gently kissing Baekhyun on top of his head and closing the distance that there was between them.

“You are exaggerating” Baekhyun whispered, letting Chanyeol hugging him, and sighing in the embrace.

“I don’t think. From the start I always wondered how someone like you could be so perfect and precise almost like a machine, but when I started seeing the cracks and Sehun and Jondae told me about you and how your story wasn’t so easy, I wanted to know more and more” he started, speaking quietly near Baekhyun’s ear.

“And when we became friends I thought I couldn’t ask for anything more, because finally you seemed to rely on me and what else would I have wanted?” he continued, hands stroking slightly Baekhyun’s back and feeling Baekhyun’s hands gripping his shirt.

“I don’t hide that I am damn attracted to you, Baekhyun. Because you’re gorgeous and so beautiful, but I couldn’t keep our relationship only on the physical plan. Sex with you is heavenly, but I wanted your heart too, not only your body. I was too greedy and selfishly thought only at what I wanted” he concluded making Baekhyun sigh again.

His hands went to Chanyeol’s cheeks, shortly detaching them, making them able to stare in each other’s eyes.

“You always had everything. Even when we were just fucking around, my heart was already yours, Chanyeol” he whispered and Chanyeol leant in to meet his lips, softly, just a plush touch.

“You never told me” Chanyeol added, breath caressing Baekhyun’s lips and eyes searching in the other’s for a sign of wavering or afterthought.

But Baekhyun smiled delicately, leaning in once again to place a peck on his lips.

“I know. I was afraid of everything concerning you, that you wouldn’t like me anymore or you got tired of me” he muttered, closing his eyes and shaking shortly his head.

Chanyeol laughed briefly.

“How could I, Baekhyun? You are so special…” he started but Baekhyun shook again his head.

“I’m not. I’m just Baekhyun. The one with a lot of problems, debts, unable to sustain a proper relationship…” he commenced but Chanyeol placed a finger on his lips.

“Nonsenses. To me you are perfect, Baekhyun, and I would appreciate it if you seriously start considering it too” he said smiling again, making Baekhyun blush.

“I’ll show you everyday how special you are and even when you will be convinced about it, I’ll continue showing it to you” he added caressing his cheeks and staring directly at him in the eyes.

“Because you deserve the world, Baekhyun, and until I will have life I’ll give you the world” he concluded and in that moment he saw tears forming at the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes.

He hugged Chanyeol strongly, hiding his head in his chest, crying and muttering small _thank you_ s.

They stayed there, hugging in silence for a while and when Baekhyun calmed down a bit, Chanyeol cupped his cheek, gently stroking it with his fingers, wiping away the tears.

“So, didn’t you propose bowling?” he asked briefly and Baekhyun nodded, smiling softly.

“If you are fine with it” he immediately added and Chanyeol smiled back.

“When I’m not fine with bowling? You should already know it” he retorted and Baekhyun snickered.

“It’s the exact reason why I suggested it in the first place. You couldn’t refuse me if I came in with a bowling proposal” he joked and Chanyeol laughed, before placing another short kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

“You know me so well” he whispered and Baekhyun’s cheeks became rosier.

“You are the one I love, how could I possibly not know it” concluded, lowering his stare and Chanyeol kissed his cheek.

“Right. Where do we go, then? It’s required a formal attire?” he asked finally walking to his bedroom and opening his wardrobe.

“Casual is fine. What about the same old place?” Baekhyun replied from the hallway and Chanyeol smiled to himself.

“I really needed it tonight” he concluded putting on the first pair of jeans he found and a comfy sweater.

“I thought so” Baekhyun added when he reemerged from the bedroom, smiling to him.

“Thank you, Baekhyun” he whispered and Baekhyun’s cheeks caught fire.

“I should be the one thanking you, actually” he murmured and Chanyeol shook his head.

“Won’t we go?” he concluded, double checking for keys and phone and putting on his shoes.

Baekhyun nodded, outstretching his hand toward Chanyeol who didn’t hesitate a second to take it.

As Baekhyun promised, they started dating.

Formally introducing as a couple also to their common friends, especially for the joy of Sehun and Jondae who cheered for them since the very start.

Minseok almost had tears in his eyes when he knew it, being the proud _hyung_ of the situation.

Beside that, nothing really changed.

They still did the same things they did before, but Chanyeol felt relaxed and on cloud nine doing them, because he could finally act like he pleased, showering Baekhyun with affection.

Baekhyun opened up a bit to Chanyeol, not only in speaking of his problems, past and doubts on which future waited for him, but also because he started to be as touchy with Chanyeol as he was with his other friends.

Even though, as Baekhyun anticipated, there was no sex at all.

Sometimes they had some brief cuddle moments, which ended up in nothing more than cuddle.

Not that Chanyeol wasn’t fine also with that, but he came to ask himself if Baekhyun wasn’t somehow forcing himself not to, just because he promised to Chanyeol.

They didn’t manage to face this subject until almost two months later.

They were sitting together on the couch, Baekhyun literally splayed on Chanyeol who was caressing his hair, while they were watching _Orange is the new black_ reruns.

Chanyeol wasn’t giving attention to the telefilm, he was a bit sleepy since they ate a lot and in few minutes they would have gone to bed.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun called him, voice sleepy and whining.

Chanyeol smiled softly.

“Do you want me to carry you to bed?” he asked and Baekhyun smiled brightly toward him.

“Pretty please?” he beamed back and Chanyeol nodded, kissing his forehead.

Baekhyun wasn’t light and he was so damn ticklish that it was a war any time he asked Chanyeol to carry him somewhere.

“May I?” Chanyeol asked standing up in front of the couch where Baekhyun still was laying.

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol lifted him up, softly, trying his best not to making him tickle.

Until the hallway there were no problems, but when he shifted him slightly to go toward the bedroom, he started to laugh and to writhe, trying to find a place when Chanyeol couldn’t tickle him.

“Could you stand still for a moment more?” Chanyeol asked trying to still him but obtaining the contrary effect.

When he reached the room, Baekhyun couldn’t keep it anymore and tried to throw himself on the bed, pulling with him also Chanyeol who ended up on top of him.

They both stilled, studying each other reactions.

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispered not moving of an inch and neither trying to push Chanyeol away.

“No, it was my fault” Chanyeol added, without moving either.

Baekhyun was so fluffy and cute underneath him, he wanted to kiss him senseless and savoring every small centimeter of his body.

But Baekhyun would be fine with it?

He moved a hand to caress Baekhyun’s cheek and he leant in at the contact, eyes closing in content.

Maybe it was too early?

Maybe Baekhyun wasn’t even interested in being with him in _that_ sense.

He sighed shortly without realizing it and attiring Baekhyun’s attention.

“What’s the matter?” he asked but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“Nothing. It’s better if we both sleep since tomorrow is work day for both” he replied about to move and lay near Baekhyun, when Baekhyun’s hand stopped him.

“It’s not this. What is troubling you, Chanyeol? You can tell me everything and you know it” he noted and Chanyeol sighed again, kissing his forehead.

“Really, Baekhyun. No need to worry, it’s nothing” he continued but Baekhyun shook his head and in an instant he shifted their position, easily hovering on Chanyeol.

“Sure, nothing. And you expect me to believe this poor lie?” he asked him, smiling gently and tilting his head on the side.

Chanyeol’s hands moved instinctively to Baekhyun’s waist, caressing it over the t-shirt.

Baekhyun hummed softly, moving pursuing more contact and accidentally brushing their erection together.

The both moaned even though they tried their best to hide it.

Baekhyun bit his lips, stilling immediately and Chanyeol shifted his stare away.

Baekhyun sighed too.

“Are you sure is better if we sleep now?” he asked to Chanyeol whose stare was immediately back to Baekhyun’s face.

“What do you…?” he started but Baekhyun put a finger on his lips.

“It’s been a while and if you’re not up to I understand it…” he started again and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider.

“Especially since I told you that we wouldn’t do it until further notice…” he continued, voice trailing off and becoming smaller.

Chanyeol smiled caressing Baekhyun’s cheek, requiring his attention.

Their stares met and Chanyeol smiled again gently.

“I thought you weren’t interested in this and didn’t want to force anything on you” he whispered and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in astonishment.

“Are you kidding me? Not being interested? Chanyeol you are so hot everyday of your life that I had to do my best to contain myself in these two months” he exclaimed, making Chanyeol flinch in surprise.

“I thought that maybe you didn’t want to since you didn’t start anything” Chanyeol commented but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I promised you that I wouldn’t do anything of this sort for a while. I was waiting for something on your part…” he supplied and Chanyeol sighed deeply.

“I couldn’t bring myself to do anything. I didn’t want you to think about…” he started but Baekhyun’s stare hardened at the mention.

“It’s totally different now, Chanyeol. You shouldn’t even think about it anymore” he retorted immediately, not letting him finish his sentence.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, caressing his cheek.

“I know, babe. But it felt so bad in the past, I wouldn’t want…” he tried again but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I still want you like the first time, Chanyeol. Nothing changed if not my feeling which grew deeper and fonder than before” he sighed softly, caressing Chanyeol’s cheek and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“So, love me wholly” he concluded and Chanyeol couldn’t ask for a better invitation.

He didn’t wait for another word before shifting their position again.

“This time thoroughly and following my rules?” he asked and Baekhyun watched him, pensively.

“Set your rules and I’ll tell you if I’m okay with them” he replied.

“Fair enough” Chanyeol commented, slowly kissing his neck, making Baekhyun sigh in pleasure.

“First, whatever you don’t like, you tell me immediately” he started and Baekhyun clicked his tongue.

“As if you could do…” he started but Chanyeol bite him softly, earning himself a deep moan.

“Second, if it hurts you, it’s no good” he continued and Baekhyun stared at him perplexed.

“What if…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Whatever it will be. I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll try to ease it if not erase it completely, even when I stretch you out” he commented making Baekhyun blush.

He waited for Baekhyun to say something but when nothing came, he continued.

“Third and last, talk to me. Whatever you want to say, complaining or asking for more, speak. I want to hear your voice and to receive your feedback on what is going on” he concluded and Baekhyun smirked beautifully.

“Sure, Mr. CEO. As you command” he commented and Chanyeol laughed shortly even though he returned serious again.

“Really, I want you to enjoy it without obligation, Baekhyun. Just you and me and our pleasure. You don’t need to feel pressured by the idea of pleasing me, okay?” he added and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“Perfect” Chanyeol whispered leaning in to kiss him slowly.

The plush touches slowly became something more wet and intimate.

Chanyeol licked Baekhyun’s bottom lip, asking for permission, while his hands roamed underneath his shirt, touching his defined torso.

Baekhyun opened his mouth, granting access to Chanyeol’s tongue, moving together, hands threading in his hair, pulling him closer.

Chanyeol detached only to take off his shirt and Baekhyun’s, slowly descending from Baekhyun’s lips to his chin, his neck and down across his chest.

Baekhyun sighed softly, hands gripping on the comforter when Chanyeol’s tongue slowly licked his nipple, biting it gently.

He arched his back, brushing their erections together.

Chanyeol groaned shortly and Baekhyun repeated the movement, searching for the friction.

Chanyeol’s hands went to his waist, keeping him in place, pinning him down to the bed.

Baekhyun whimpered softly but Chanyeol didn’t leave him the time to try again, because his mouth went south and slowly reached his hipbone, leaving small red and purple traces also there, making Baekhyun moaning softly.

“Chanyeol, stop teasing me” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled softly before dragging down Baekhyun’s sweatpants and boxer in one swift move.

“You are already so hard” Chanyeol commented softly caressing Baekhyun’s erection and making him inhale deeply, trying to mute another groan.

“Since you see it for yourself, you could at least do something about it” Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol smiled again.

“Sure, no need to be so impatient” he said gently and even before Baekhyun could reply again, Chanyeol took all his member in his mouth, sucking shortly.

Baekhyun moaned deeply, trying to contain himself and trying not to push in Chanyeol’s mouth that was so wet and hot.

“-Yeol… Please” he sighed, hands gripping harder on the comforter, his left hand reaching for Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol hummed in consent and Baekhyun moaned again, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling a bit.

“Don’t. You’ll make me come” he whispered trying to steady his breath but Chanyeol licked him along the slit, pulling out with a soundly pop.

Baekhyun arched his back again already missing the hot sensation of Chanyeol’s mouth on his dick.

“You don’t want to come?” he asked almost innocently, teasing Baekhyun’s tip when some beads of precum already started to form.

Baekhyun groaned in frustration.

“Sure that I want it. But if I come now, then later…” he started but Chanyeol kissed him on his mouth, shutting him up.

“You are underestimating yourself, Baekhyun” he said and leant in to pick up the bottle of lube, opening it and pouring a generous amount of it on his fingers.

“Do you trust me?” he asked a second later and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before he could smile and nod.

“Then lay down and enjoy it” he concluded, slowly finding Baekhyun’s hole and rubbing against it, gently, making him wet but without entering.

He started again licking Baekhyun’s shaft, giving particular attention to the tip and slit, especially when he finally inserted his first finger inside him, making Baekhyun groan and bit his lips.

“Does it hurt?” he asked and Baekhyun shook his head.

“I don’t know about you, but I fingered myself regularly thinking of you in this two past months” he said, voice cracking and breath shortened.

Chanyeol was perplexed but then he smiled softly.

“It should be easier for you then” he commented and Baekhyun nodded.

“It’s what I’m trying to say from the start” he added and Chanyeol smirked, licking his tip again and making him moan.

“So if I pass from one directly to three there shouldn’t be any problems?” he asked and Baekhyun shook his head.

Chanyeol turn his wrist moving his finger inside Baekhyun and judging if other two would fit together without hurting him.

When he thought that it was fine, he inserted them, still teasing his erection with sucking and licking.

Baekhyun moaned deeper, hands gripping harder on the comforter, knuckles becoming white.

“You are driving me crazy, Chanyeol. Just let me come already” he pleaded and Chanyeol smiled humming and taking him wholly in his mouth, moving his fingers inside him, setting a pace and brushing slightly but continuously on Baekhyun’s prostate.

Baekhyun arched his back, pushing himself deeper in Chanyeol’s mouth who sucked him harder making him a mess of moans and whimpers.

“Chanyeol, please, more” he moaned, hand gripping on Chanyeol’s hair and pulling slightly.

Chanyeol complied without even thinking about it, moving his fingers faster inside him and feeling his erection throbbing in his mouth.

Baekhyun came without any notice in Chanyeol’s mouth, who gulped down everything.

There was a minute of silence and then Baekhyun stared at him angrily.

“Are you happy now?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded, pecking a kiss on his lips, slowly moving his fingers inside Baekhyun who hissed for oversensitivity.

“You didn’t like it?” he whispered back, near his ear, biting him and Baekhyun groaned.

“I didn’t say this” he commented and Chanyeol hummed again, licking behind his ear and placing fluttering kisses along his neck, his fingers still inside Baekhyun, unmoving.

From Baekhyun’s neck he descended again down to his collarbones, licking and nibbling at them.

Baekhyun sighed in content, caressing his hair and Chanyeol took one of his nipples in his mouth sucking gently, making him moan and squeeze around his fingers.

He took all of his time with Baekhyun’s nipples, kissing, sucking, licking and teasing them until when Baekhyun seemed to be relaxed again and he could once again move his fingers inside him without making him clench.

His other hand went to slightly stroke Baekhyun’s erection that was again semi-hard.

“You make wonders, Chanyeol” Baekhyun commented in between his groans of appreciation.

“It’s not me, Baekhyun. It’s you. You are so perfect and beautiful” he whispered again near his ear, stroking him once again and Baekhyun whimpered softly, feeling Chanyeol’s deep voice melting on his skin.

“You are the perfect one, Chanyeol” he managed to retort and Chanyeol kissed him on his nose, stroking him again and again until he was hard like before.

“It’s enough Chanyeol, please” Baekhyun sighed again, hand gripping on Chanyeol’s arm which was stroking him.

“You sure? I don’t want…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Can you please fuck me already?” he asked gently but with a small hint of urgency in his voice.

“At your command” Chanyeol replied and he had to admit that he was almost at his limit too.

Seeing Baekhyun so hot, bother and flushed, made something stir inside him and he kind of sensed that need that tinted Baekhyun’s voice too.

He removed his sweatpants and he pulled on the condom, looking at Baekhyun opening up his legs for him.

“Do you have a …” he started asking but Baekhyun huffed.

“Just take me already, Chanyeol. Whichever position is fine. Just hurry up” he said and Chanyeol smiled at him, kissing him softly on his lips.

“Let’s go then” he concluded before aligned with Baekhyun and pushing softly inside.

He met some resistance but way less than what he expected, entering wholly in a swift thrust.

Baekhyun groaned deeply, hands moving on Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him near to kiss him again.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded shortly, eyes glassy and full blown.

“Please, Chanyeol, please” he barely managed to say, moaning at the smallest shift inside him.

Chanyeol nodded too, starting to move inside him, slowly setting a pace, hands helping his movement firm on Baekhyun’s waist, pining him to the bed.

“Baekhyun” he groaned near his ear and Baekhyun inhaled deeply again, trying without much success to steady his breath.

“Chanyeol” he whispered back, hand gripping on Chanyeol’s back, probably leaving some marks.

Chanyeol started to feel like he was near to his release, so he moved faster inside Baekhyun, hand shifting from his waist to stroke Baekhyun’s erection matching the same pace of his thrusts.

Baekhyun moaned loudly, never leaving Chanyeol’s back and calling his name like his own life depended on it.

They came almost in the same moment, Baekhyun on Chanyeol’s hand and Chanyeol inside Baekhyun, groaning deeply, kissing his neck and murmuring little _I love you_ s in his ear.

It took some minutes before Chanyeol could exit, making Baekhyun hissing briefly and they both laid down on bed, watching the ceiling and trying to regain their breath.

The first to talk was Baekhyun.

“It was wonderful. I’ve never had an experience like this” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded, shifting with some difficulties to face Baekhyun.

All his muscles felt sore and surely the day after it would be a pain.

But in that moment he felt too happy to think about it.

“For me it was the same, Baekhyun. Thank you” he whispered back and Baekhyun blushed softly, turning on his side too, wincing shortly.

Chanyeol wanted to ask him if it hurt but Baekhyun stopped him, leaning a finger on his lips.

“You don’t need to thank me. I should be thanking you, since you dedicated everything to me and didn’t let me do anything. Neither a little bit” he said and Chanyeol smiled softly.

“I wanted to make you feel loved” he just commented making Baekhyun smile too.

“Since we are together, you never failed to remind me” Baekhyun said, slowly caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks.

“I promised you, didn’t I? And after managing to break into your heart that was sealed away with so many codes and passwords, I can’t simply let you go” he noted and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Come on, you’re saying it like I was some kind of safe machine or something like that” he objected and Chanyeol nodded, pecking on his lips.

“Exactly what you seemed to be in the start. Thanks heavens that I managed to see through it” he continued and Baekhyun pulled out his bottom lip, pouting.

“Oh, really? I thought it was thanks to Dae and _Hunnie_ not yours who was unaware of your own feelings for the major part of it” he commented again smirking and Chanyeol huffed, before moving his hand and tickling Baekhyun’s stomach, making him contort and wriggle out of his reach.

“Just because you know I’m right” he added and Chanyeol pulled him near him, suffocating him in a strong hug.

“I don’t care anymore, actually. Since I have you here right now” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled brightly.

“So, I have something to propose you, Chanyeol” he exclaimed, attracting immediately Chanyeol’s attention.

“Dance with me. In a real video. Xing said it would be a great success with the kind of affinity we have” he said and Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“Me and you? In a dance video?” he asked perplexed and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“To restart in grand style my return on teaching scenes” Baekhyun added, hopingly and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

“Yeah, why not?” he concluded making Baekhyun smile grew larger.

“I knew you would be okay with it!” he added, hugging him tightly and Chanyeol’s smile widened too.

“But now won’t we go and have a shower since we cannot sleep like this and tomorrow is still work day for both of us?” he asked and Baekhyun pouted again.

“You’re always so serious, Chanyeol” he whined when Chanyeol stood up, naked in all his glory.

Baekhyun roamed his eyes on his lover’s figure before smirking slyly.

Chanyeol shook his head.

“Oh no. Absolutely no” he stated already knowing what Baekhyun was hinting to.

“Come on, we are still young and your shower is so big” he commented and Chanyeol sighed in defeat.

“Show me that you will be able to walk around tomorrow and I’ll consider having sex with you in the shower” he retorted and never he saw Baekhyun on his feet faster than that moment.

Chanyeol sighed again.

“What should I do with you?” he asked and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Except shower sex, you mean?” he added feigning innocence and making Chanyeol laugh.

“I’ll think about it under the shower, let’s go” he concluded extending his hand to him.

Baekhyun smiled at him before taking the outstretched hand in his and kissing it softly.

“Sure, let’s go” he concluded, ignoring both his blush and Chanyeol’s, heading toward the bathroom.

Chanyeol smiled, squeezing softly Baekhyun’s hand in his.

Taking dance lessons maybe didn’t made him more aware of his own place in the world, but surely made his world better, meeting someone irreplaceable and precious like Baekhyun.


End file.
